Vae Victis
by Almayen
Summary: Se battre et survivre - telles étaient les règles de ce monde impitoyable. [Recueil d'OS Game of thrones / multipairing / canon ou UA etc etc] 27. Le ciel est violet lorsqu'il est couronné de gloire - mais aujourd'hui, alors que le sang d'Aerys coule de son épée, son monde est devenu rouge.
1. Sommaire

**Note de l'auteur :** Hey ! Comment ça va ? Me voici donc avec un recueil sur Got, destiné à recueillir divers écrits à la suite de défis ou juste suivant l'inspiration. J'y mettrais les réponses à divers défis répartis en trois catégories :

\- les défis "30 minutes chrono" : écrits en 30 minutes maximum, autour d'un mot pioché au hasard dans le dico (vous pouvez également proposer des mots)

\- les participations aux nuits du FoF : écrits en une heure autour d'un thème

\- les défis trouvés sur Bibliothèque de Fictions : défis très divers sans limite de temps

* * *

Et pour que vous puissiez aller directement aux textes qui vous intéressent, petit sommaire :

\- page 2 : **L'odeur des roses**, Margaery, saison 4

\- page 3 : **Qualia**, [Jaime, Brienne] post saison 8

\- page 4 : **Le bac d'escalade** [Jaime, Brienne] Bronn, modern UA

\- page 5 : **Une petite fille**, Lyanna (8x03)

\- page 6 : **Le masque**, Sansa (8x04)

\- page 7 : **J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer**, Sansa et Arya

\- page 8 : **Problème**, [Yara, Sansa], post série

\- page 9 : **Pour garder sa liberté**, Arya et Gendry, 8x04

\- page 10 : **De la confiance et non des doutes**, [Jaime, Brienne] Sansa, UA 8x04

\- page 11 : **Entre de bonnes mains**, [Sansa, Yara] Jon, post série

\- page 12 : **La Main s'est réveillée**, Jon Arryn et Robert, UA 1x01

\- page 13 : **Amère réalité**, Tyrion et Bronn, 4x07

**.**

\- page 14 : **Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux**, Jaime et OC, post série

_UA : et si Jaime était restée avec Brienne, et qu'ils avaient fondés une famille ensemble ? Conversation entre Jaime et son premier né._

**_._**

\- page 15 : **Le miroir s'est brisé - et la roue aussi**, Jaime et Cersei, UA 8x04

_La prophétie du Valonqar se déclanche._

_._

\- page 16 : **Les princes charmants n'existent pas**, Sansa et Ramsay, UA saison 5

_Où Sansa comprend que les princes charmants n'existent pas, et qu'elle décide de se sauver elle-même._

_._

\- page 17 : **Une bâtarde**, Arya et Oberyn, UA saison 1

_Où Oberyn Martell, qui se trouvait à Port-Réal au moment de l'exécution d'Eddard Stark, décide de prendre Arya sous son aile._

.

\- page 18 :** Un mensonge qui en vaille la peine**, Lancel et Amerei, UA saison 1

_Amerei Frey s'ennuie. Tous ces banquets interminables, très peu pour elle !_

_._

\- page 19 : **Le trône de fer**, le trône de fer, multi saisons

_Où le trône de fer regarde les horreurs commises par les humains en son nom._

**.**

\- page 20 : **De nouveaux souvenirs**, [Sansa, Yara], post série

_Où Sansa se reconstruit petit à petit dans les bras de Yara._

**.**

\- page 21 : **Son pire cauchemar**, Daenerys et Barristan, 3x05 et saison 8

_Où Daenerys devient peu à peu ce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne jamais être._

**.**

\- page 22 : **Prends garde**, Cersei / Sansa / Daenerys, multi saisons

_Songfic autour de la Grenade de Clara Luciani._

**.**

\- page 23 : **Ce soir ne fait pas exception**, [Drogo, Viserys], UA saison 1

_Comme chaque soir, Viserys rejoint Drogo dans sa tente. Et comme chaque soir, il se déteste d'éprouver du plaisir à le faire._

**.**

\- page 24 : **Et maintenant, tous sont partis**, Jaime, pré livre

_Enveloppés dans une cape Lannister, les corps sans vie de Rhaenys et Aegon Targaryen sont exposés dans la salle du trône. Robert, sa cour, tous applaudissent - tous, sauf Jaime. Est-ce pour un autre massacre qu'il a tué Aerys ?_


	2. L'odeur des roses

**Type de défi :** défi 33 de Bibliothèque de fiction : _Alors qu'il attend son rendez-vous (choisir quel type de rendez-vous et qui) votre personnage est prit de doute quant à ce rendez-vous. Placer les mots « fleurs » « sourire » et « chaise »_.

**Personnage** : Margaery

**Timeline** : Dans le canon... j'ai oublié le numéro de la saison. 4 ?

**Disclaimer** : Game of thrones appartient à GRRM

* * *

_Les fleurs sentent bons_.

C'était la seule chose de positif que Margaery pouvait accorder à cette place. Perdue entre deux imposants corps de bâtiment, la cour dans laquelle la Tyrell attendait depuis maintenant trente minutes la mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas faute d'être belle pourtant – l'agencement des chaises et fauteuils était agréable, les pâtisseries disposées ci et là semblaient appétissantes et les fontaines produisaient un son harmonieux. Malgré ces belles choses, Margaery ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Toute cette exubérance, ce luxe à outrance et ces douceurs destinées à être jetées alors que tant d'habitants de Port Réal mourraient famine l'indignait au plus haut point. Même les jeux d'eaux ne parvenaient à masquer totalement l'odeur putride qui semblait être associée corps et âme à la capitale.

Cela, Margaery aurait pu le supporter.

Mais c'était sans compter son promis. Le roi Joffrey Baratheon. Le monstre ignoble qui se cachait derrière l'épithète de souverain. Margaery n'avait pas voulu croire les rumeurs qui couraient au sujet de son sadisme – quant à celles qui concernaient sa paternité, elle n'y accordait que peu d'importance – mais après deux semaines à la capitale, elle ne pouvait que constater que ce que l'on chuchotait était vrai. Joffrey Baratheon était _fou_. Fou, violent, mauvais. Et cela, Margaery ne pouvait le supporter.

Elle s'était préparée à l'hypocrisie et aux intrigues de la cour. Elle était une Tyrell après tout – en tant que telle, le jeu des trônes ne lui était pas étranger. Elle-même n'était pas dépourvue d'ambition. En revanche, elle avait des scrupules et une conscience. _Voulez-vous être reine ?_ lui avait demandé Littlefinger dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie. _Non_, avait-elle répondu. _Je veux être _la_ reine_.

Oui, Margaery avait de l'ambition et les capacités de les réaliser. Et elle le savait – et le monde entier le savait. Elle n'était pas du genre à cacher ses désirs.

Elle avait simplement eu l'innocence de penser que ces désirs lui permettraient de défendre une noble cause. Avoir plus de moyens pour les redistribuer plus justement, telle était son idée – et si elle pouvait profiter de la situation en même temps, elle n'allait pas se gêner pour prendre ce que la vie avait à lui donner.

Mais ses rêves avaient été anéantis lorsqu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux son fiancé – pas autant anéantis que ceux de Sansa Strak, certes. Elle avait réussi, en faisant abstraction de son dégoût, à se faire apprécier de Joffrey. Mais ses objectifs avaient tout de même été réduits en poussière.

Son mariage à venir lui paraissait aussi sombre que ses perspectives d'avenir qu'elle doutait. Assise bien droite sur sa chaise, entourée d'artifices qui lui donnait envie de vomir, elle attendait anxieusement son promis. _Promis_… Elle ne serait unie devant les Sept à Joffrey Baratheon que dans une semaine – autrement dit, si elle voulait changer d'avis et rompre ses fiançailles, c'était le moment ou jamais. Perdue dans ses pensées, son regard dériva alors sur un bouquet de roses délicatement disposé sur une table.

_Les fleurs sentent bons_.

C'était la seule chose de positif que Margaery pouvait accorder à cette place. La vue de ces plantes procura une drôle de sensation à la future épouse : elle était une Tyrell. Une rose. Et si elle devait être la seule chose positive de ce château corrompu par le pouvoir et la haine, alors soit. Elle le serait. Car l'odeur des roses pouvait se propager et qui sait ? améliorer peu à peu l'air putride qui entourait la capitale.

Fière de cette pensée, Margaery se senti alors prête pour accueillir avec tout le charme requis son fiancé qui venait enfin de la rejoindre. Elle effectua une profonde révérence, qui masquait en partie son sourire – sourire qui signifiait « _Je vais me battre. Et je gagnerai_ ».


	3. Qualia

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en une heure pour la 111e nuit du FOF sur le thème "**Qualia**". Le FOF est un forum permettant de discuter, demander de l'aide, participer à des défis etc...

Personnages : Jaime, Brienne

Contexte de l'OS : post saison 8

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** bien évidement, le texte ne prend pas en compte la saison 8 et la catastrophe qu'ils ont proposé pour la fin de Jaime. Autant le dire, je ne prendrais jamais en compte la fin proposée pour Jaime. Sinon, Qualia, définition vite fait (parce que je connaissais pas avant que ce thème ne soit proposé) : les qualia sont ineffables, on ne peut les communiquer, ni les appréhender autrement que par expérience directe. Voilà, bon j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.

_Merci à **AngelicaR** et **Marina Ka Fai** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent_

* * *

\- "A_rc-en-ciel n'était plus le plus beau poisson des océans, mais c'était le plus heureux_". Et voilà, l'histoire est terminée. Bonne nuit petite étoile.

Jaime déposa un léger baiser sur le front blond de sa fille. Celle-ci ne répondit toutefois pas à son étreinte, chose inhabituelle pour l'enfant de cinq ans qui d'ordinaire se précipitait dans les bras de son père au moment de se coucher. Jaime replaça alors une mèche folle derrière la petite oreille et demanda doucement :

\- Que se passe-t-il Briana?

L'enfant ne répondit pas imméditament, se contentant d'assurer que tout allait bien – mais sa moue timide ne pouvait tromper son père, qui réussi finalement à faire parler sa progéniture:

\- Père... à quoi ressemblait mère?

\- Ta mère était grande, blonde comme toi et...

\- Non, l'interrompit Briana. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble. Je veux dire... comment était-elle? En tant que personne?

Jaime se figea en entendant cette question. Il savait bien que ce jour viendrait, où il ne pourrait plus se réfugier derrière de banales descriptions phyisques, et où sa fille souhaiterai connaître d'avantage de sa mère. Des choses que seul Jaime était en mesure de lui apprendre.

Il savait que ce jour viendrait, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il était préparé. Il avait essayé de dissimuler en lui-même l'image de Brienne, se contentant de laisser passer quelques souvenirs lorsqu'il était suffisement fort pour faire face à son absence. La plupart du temps, il ne l'était pas. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à elle sans ressentir une douleur intense qui écrasait son coeur et chassait l'air de ses poumons.

Il n'était pas suffisement fort pour faire ce que Briana lui demandait – ouvrir la boite scellée de ses souvenirs pour repenser clairement à Brienne. Il n'était pas suffisement fort, certes, mais il devait passer outre sa faiblesse. Pour sa fille – elle avait le droit de connaître sa mère, même si c'était par procuration.

Jaime prit alors une inspiration :

\- Ta mère était...

Sa voix mourut en même temps que le peu de courage qu'il avait réussi à assembler. Brienne était... Brienne était... il ne parvenait à trouver ses mots.

_Un qualia. _

Brienne était un qualia. Tyrion lui avait expliqué ce qu'était ce mot, un jour où Jaime faisait visiter les jardins de Castral Roc à son neveux Eddard Lannister, aveugle de naissance. Jaime lui avait fait sentir les fleurs, écouter les jeux d'eau des fontaines, tout en lui décrivant du mieux qu'il le pouvait les éléments environannts – il avait ainsi ajouté "cette fleur que tu tiens est rouge". Lorsque l'enfant de trois ans lui avait demandé ce qu'était le rouge, Jaime n'avait pas su répondre. Comment décrire le rouge à quelqu'un qui n'en avait jamais fait l'expérience? _C'est impossible_, avait répondu Tyrion lorsque Jaime lui avait fait part de ce moment plus tard dans la soirée. _Le rouge est un qualia. Il ne peut être décrit de manière raisonnée. On ne peut le comprendre que par expérience directe._

Jaime n'avait pas compris sur le moment ce que Tyrion avait voulu dire par là. Mais alors que Briana lui demandait de décrire sa mère, il mesurait pleinement ce qu'était un qualia. Car Brienne en était un. Son être, son âme, ne pouvait être expliqué par une simple suite de faits. Donner des adjectifs à sa personne ne pouvait suffire à comprendre qui elle était : dire qu'elle était honorable ne traduisait en rien son esprit. Dire qu'elle était courageuse ne pouvait pas retranscrire la force dont elle avait fait preuve lors de la Grande Guerre. Dire qu'elle était altruiste ne permettait pas de comprendre la manière dont elle avait fait de lui un meilleur homme.

Oui, Brienne était un qualia. Rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne permettait de la décrire réellement, car l'âme de Brienne n'était perceptible que par une expérience réelle ; son âme vous enveloppait, vous appaisait, vous grandissait. Ou du moins, c'était ce que son âme avait fait à Jaime, et ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses qu'il était aisé à décrire.

Mais il se devait d'essayer – pour Briana. Elle n'avait connu sa mère que deux ans, avant que celle-ci ne meure en mettant au monde des jumeaux, tout aussi adorables que leur grande soeur – et tout aussi orphelins que celle-ci. Alors pour eux, et pour Briana, Jaime devait se montrer fort, et répondre à la question de sa première née.

_A quoi ressemblait mère ?_

C'était une vaste question, qui demanderait une vaste réponse. Jaime repositionna alors tant bien que mal les oreillers qui le soutenaient et commença à parler à sa fille, dont les yeux bleux lui rappelaient si souvent ceux de Brienne – mais pour la première fois, cette pensée le réconforta.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : les vrais reconnaîtrons le conte du début. Ah, et le "petite étoile" m'a été inspiré par un texte que j'ai traduit pour le recueil Braime "A drabble of earth and water". Sinon, le neveux de Jaime, Eddard Lannister, c'est le fils de Tyrion et Sansa. Parce que je les aime bien ensemble en fait._


	4. Le bac d'escalade

Contexte de l'OS

Personnages : [Jaime, Brienne] Bronn

Contexte : modern UA

* * *

\- Jaime, 47 secondes. Bronn, 1minute et 2 secondes. Mayen...

\- Mince ! J'aurais aimé passer la barre des 1 minutes !

Jaime esquissa un sourire désolé à son meilleur ami, bien qu'il soit content d'avoir réalisé le meilleur temps de la classe. A moins que...

\- Brienne, 46 secondes. Fabsan...

La joie que le Lannister avait ressenti se fana d'un seul coup. Non seulement il n'avait plus le record de la classe, mais il fallait en plus que ce soit cette grande bourde pleine de tâches de rousseur qui lui vole toute la gloire !

\- Arrête de la regarder comme si tu allais la tuer sur place, elle est meilleure que toi, accepte le.

\- _Meilleure que moi_ ?

Jaime était choqué par ce que Bronn venait de dire.

\- Comment ça, "_meilleure que moi_" ? Le mur fait quatre mètres et elle en fait deux ! Elle a juste à tendre le bras et elle est en haut du mur… C'est comme si tu faisais un marathon avec des jambes de 40 kilomètres ! Elle n'a aucun mérite ! Elle...

Bronn lui mit un coup dans les côtes pour le faire taire. Voyant que toute la classe était de nouveau silencieuse, le professeur continua d'expliquer une dernière fois comment ils allaient fonctionner pour le dernier trimestre, mais Jaime ne l'écoutait plus. Il se retenait en effet de ne pas se lever et quitter la salle d'escalade rageusement.

Il avait toujours été le meilleur en sport. L'école de Vivesaigues était la plus réputée pour les études sportives, et en particulier pour l'escrime. Ayant préféré ce établissement plutôt qu'une grande école de commerce à Port Real, et ce contre l'avis de son père, Jaime se faisait un point d'honneur à surclasser tout le monde. Et il y arrivait facilement.

Jusqu'à l'arrivée cette année d'une grande fille déglinguée, au visage trop abattu pour qu'il y prête attention. Du moins, avant que la fillette, et Jaime se faisait un point d'honneur à l'appeler comme cela pour l'énerver, ne se mette à le talonner dans toutes les disciplines.

Boxe ? Elle finissait deuxième, mais perdant de très peu.

Cours ? Encore deuxième.

Escrime ? Même là, Jaime ne gagnait que d'une courte tête. Alors qu'elle fasse un meilleur temps que lui le jour de son bac d'escalade le mettait hors de lui.

Si bien qu'il finit par lever la main.

\- Professeur Selmy ? Vu qu'il reste 10 minutes, je me demandais si je pourrais repasser. Pour améliorer mon... ma note.

\- Mais Jaime, vous avez déjà la note maximale, ce n'est...

La voix de l'instituteur s'éteignit en croisant le regard de son élève, qui restait un Lannister et qui en tant que tel, posait des questions auxquelles "_non_" n'était pas une réponse envisageable.

Il soupira et dit :

\- Si vous voulez.

Jaime esquissa un sourire de victoire – qui fut vite coupé lorsque le professeur ajouta :

Miss Tarth va vous assurer.

Jaime en resta bouche bée. Il se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Voyant l'air amusé de Bronn, il comprit que Mr Selmy ne plaisantait pas. Il se résigna. _Qu'à cela ne tienne_. Il montrerait à la fillette que c'était lui, le meilleur. Il fit un sourire narquois à la blonde, qui se préparait à l'assurer bien que mécontente.

La montée se passa bien, et lorsque Jaime toucha le dessin d'ours qui marquait l'arrivée de la montée, il entendit le professeur dire :

\- Jaime Lannister, pour la montée Féale, 45 secondes.

Il entreprit de descendre, le sourire aux lèvres, et eut le temps de se dire qu'il atteignait le sol vraiment plus vite que d'habitude avant de perdre connaissance.

Il se réveilla sur un lit d'hôpital, le docteur Qyburn à ses côtés. Jaime n'aimait pas vraiment ce médecin, mais devait reconnaitre qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était lui qui l'avait soigné lorsque Catelyn Stark lui avait envoyé le ballon de handball tellement fort dans la tempe qu'il en avait fait une commotion cérébrale.

Le docteur lui sourit :

\- Bonjour Mr Lannister. C'est toujours un réel plaisir de vous voir. Vos raisons de blessures sont tellement divertissantes. Cela change des simples accidents de voitures. Non, vous, vous êtes cassé le bras, trois côtes et fait une entorse à la cheville car, je cite "_est tombé d'un mur d'escalade de quatre mètres afin d'améliorer sa note au baccalauréat, alors qu'il avait déjà la note maximale, et ce pour impressionner une demoiselle dont il passe son temps à critiquer_". Puis, votre ami Bronn, qui vous a accompagné, à marmonné "le déni". Je vous rassure je n'ai mis dans votre rapport que la partie sur la chute du mur.

Jaime se renfrogna. C'était précisément pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas Qyburn. Celui-ci reprit :

\- Enfin, rassurez-vous, la personne vous ayant assuré, du moins qui était censé vous avoir assuré, ne va pas avoir de poursuite. Le professeur a remarqué que, et je cite encore "_tout à la joie d'avoir battu le record, monsieur Lannister a commencé à redescendre sans se soucier de sécuriser sa corde_". Très divertissant, comme je vous le disais. Enfin, vous restez là pendant trois jours, je reviendrais vous voir ce soir. En attendant, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, sonnez et Mlle Talisa viendra s'occuper de vous.

Cela ne faisait pas deux minutes que Qyburn était partit que la porte s'ouvrit. Mais pas sur une infirmière. Sur un visage contrit dont les grands yeux bleus étaient plein de culpabilité.

\- Je sais que tu dois m'en vouloir, mais je tenais à m'excuser.

Jaime réussit à sourire.

\- T'en fait pas fillette. C'est moi qui ai fait le meilleur score. Et pour la chute, le toubib a dit que je n'avais pas fait ma part du boulot.

\- Oui, mais c'était à moi de t'assurer. Donc si je peux faire quoi que ce soit...

Jaime fut tenter de répondre "_tu pourrais partir_" mais sourit, et dit :

\- Tu pourrais t'approcher.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est moi le malade, alors c'est moi qui demande.

Elle était toujours aussi surprise mais s'exécuta, et s'assit à côté de lui.

Suffisamment près pour que Jaime l'attrape et, malgré les perfusions, l'embrasse.


	5. Une petite fille

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en 20min pour les 24 heures du FoF (oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de ce forum). Le prompt était le 11e de la journée, à savoir "Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?"

Personnage : Lyanna

Contexte de l'OS : 8x03 (SPOIL)

_Merci à **Marina KaFai**, **AngelicaR**,** Destrange**,** Elayan**, **Miss Macaronii **et **Wizzette** pour leur review sur le drabble précédent._

* * *

Ps : j'étais pas chez moi donc j'ai dû rédiger ce texte sur mon téléphone, il risque d'y avoir des drôles erreurs de frappe. J'essaie de rattraper les prompt que j'ai en retard de la journée, je prendrais donc le temps de relire et corriger une fois les 24h terminées.

* * *

Une ﬂèche vola si près d'elle qu'elle lui arracha une mèche de cheveux. Mais tout comme les morts, le sang, les épées ou bien les ﬂammes qui naissaient autour d'elle, le projectile ne l'arrêta pas. Ses yeux étaient rivés vers son objectif, un géant dont la noblesse passée avait été remplacée par une froideur mortuaire. Malgré sa taille imposante, personne ne semblait réellement voir ce colossal personnage et seul Lyanna s'intéressait à son élimination.

Ou peut-être était-elle la seule suffisamment inconsciente pour envisager l'éliminer.

Elle s'était dans tous les cas élancée vers le monstre de glace, un hurlement pour cacher sa peur et se donner quelques onces de courage.

Elle cria lorsque le géant se saisit d'elle.

Elle cria lorsqu'elle sentit ses côtes être impitoyablement brisées.

Elle cria lorsqu'elle enfonça son épée dans l'œil de son adversaire, et cria encore lorsque celui-ci l'écrasa de son poids.

Puis, elle cessa de crier.

Alors qu'elle sentait sa conscience s'éteindre, elle abandonna sa posture de lady impressionnante. En ses derniers instants, elle n'était plus Lady Mormont, celle qui avait tenu tête aux grands seigneurs de ce monde et qui avait fait preuve de plus de courage que tous ceux-ci réunis. Elle n'était plus que Lyanna, une enfant de douze ans, effrayée par la mort qu'elle sentait inévitable.

\- Tu crois qu'on a mal pour mourir ?

Elle ne savait pas à qui elle adressait cette ultime question - sûrement aux autres malheureux qui se mourraient à ses côtés pour qu'un lendemain puisse voir le jour. Ou peut-être que cette question n'était posée que pour elle-même, comme une dernière tentative pour garder son esprit éveillé - en vain, car son âme s'échappait déjà de son corps.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : je viens d'enchaîner deux drabble tristes. Si vous voulez proposer un défi qui serai à la base de quelque chose de plus joyeux, n'hésitez pas. Proposez aussi même si c'est un truc à la base de quelque chose de triste._


	6. Le masque

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en 35min pour les 24 heures du FoF (le FOF est un forum qui propose des défis, des jeux, des espaces de discussion. Vous pouvez le retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris). Le prompt était le 13e de la journée, à savoir "Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire" J'espère que le lien avec le prompt sera suffisamment évident sinon... c'est un texte sur Sansa, donc ça s'excuse tout seul.

Personnages : Sansa, Daenerys, Jon

Contexte de l'OS : 8x04

* * *

Les points miniatures figurants les forces des marcheurs blancs avaient été écartés de la table. Cela aurait pu réjouir Sansa, si ceux-ci n'avaient pas été immédiatement remplacés par d'autres modèles, incarnant cette fois-ci de nouvelles armées à vaincre, et pas n'importe lesquelles : celles de Cersei Lannister. Sansa ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à sous-estimer la lionne, même Tyrion qui avait pourtant vécu une grande partie de sa vie à ses côtés. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Cersei avait décidé de traiter la menace de la Longue Nuit – laisser s'entredéchirer ses deux ennemis, et se battre avec le belligérant survivant, qui serait alors fortement affaibli. Une stratégie certes couarde, mais qui s'avèrerait probablement payante.

Pire, qui s'avèrerait sans nulle doute possible complètement payante si Daenerys continuait de n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

La Mère des dragons avait agacé Sansa dès son arrivée à Winterfell. Elle s'était déclarée reine, sans rien connaître du Nord ni des épreuves que son peuple avait traversé, et prenant au passage la couronne de Jon. Elle avait cru un instant pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle – elles étaient après tout deux femmes qui avaient dû traverser un nombre trop important d'épreuves pour se faire une place dans ce monde d'hommes – mais c'était sans compter les fuites incessantes de son homologue sur le statut du Nord.

Oui, Sansa avait été agacée par la reine Targaryen. Mais agacée n'était rien comparé aux sentiments qui l'animaient en ce moment même, où les seigneurs de leur alliance étaient réunis au-dessus d'un plan de Westeros et des forces qui animaient le pays. Comment cette femme avait-elle pu se constituer une armée et diriger une ville avec un aussi piètre esprit stratège ? C'était à croire qu'elles ne regardaient pas la même carte. Bien que durement frappées par leurs combats, leurs hommes avaient une chance de l'emporter – mais pas meurtris ainsi. Les Immaculés étaient peut-être des machines de guerre sans âme ni fatigue, mais pas les nordiens. Sansa ne pouvait envoyer ses gens se battre sans leur laisser le temps de panser leurs plaies et pleurer leurs morts.

Pourquoi Daenerys ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre cela ? Pourquoi _Jon_ ne pouvait-il pas comprendre cela ? Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle pouvait bien conseiller ?

Sansa savait qu'elle n'était pas Arya, une guerrière née. Son image de princesse parfaite, seulement intéressée par les tricots et princes charmants lui collerait longtemps à la peau. Mais elle avait grandi, muri, elle avait fait ses preuves. C'était bien elle qui avait fait appel à Littlefinger et ainsi fait gagner la Bataille des Batards, non ? Elle avait survécu à Cersei, appris auprès d'elle et de ses manœuvres. Alors pourquoi personne – excepté Arya – ne voulait entendre et suivre ses recommandations ?

_Parce que l'amour rend aveugle, et la haine aussi_ – et rien ne caractérisait mieux Jon et Daenerys en ce moment que cet adage.

Sansa retint un soupir. Si Jon et sa reine refusaient de l'écouter tant pis. Elle gouvernerait pour ceux qui voudraient l'entendre : son peuple, ses gens. Et si elle devait feindre une dernière fois le masque de la jeune fille naïve pour atteindre ses objectifs, alors elle le ferait et s'armerait de son plus beau sourire conciliant – pour le Nord.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : Qu'est-ce que je peux détester Dany. Elle a toujours été insupportable. Quant à Sansa... c'est l'une des rares (avec Théon entre autres) dont l'évolution ne m'a jamais déçu._


	7. J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en 15 min pour les 24 heures du FoF (le FOF est un forum qui propose des défis, des jeux, des espaces de discussion. Vous pouvez le retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris). Le prompt était le 15e de la journée, à savoir "J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer". Je ne me souviens plus, mais si je dis pas de bêtise c'est une citation du Petit Prince.

Personnages : Sansa, Arya

Contexte de l'OS : Quelques temps après les retrouvailles entre Sansa et Arya.

_Merci à **AngelicaR** et **MissMacaronii** (x2) pour leur review sur les chapitres précédents_

* * *

Elles étaient toutes deux assises auprès du feu.

\- Et donc… tu lui as fait manger ses fils avant de l'égorger ?

Son ton dégouté n'échappa à Arya qui fit une moue amusée.

\- Tu peux parler toi. Tu as donné Ramsay en pâture à ses chiens…

\- Il l'avait bien cherché.

Le tremblement de ses mains n'échappa pas à l'œil de sa petite sœur, qui posa les siennes par-dessus afin d'en arrêter les secousses. Elle la regarda attentivement et la rassura :

\- Sansa… je ne te juge pas. L'essentiel est que tu n'aies pas de regrets.

\- J'ai un regret, déclara Sansa brusquement.

\- Lequel ? s'enquit doucement Arya.

\- De ne pas avoir pu faire la même chose à Joffrey. Même s'il est mort, assez horriblement d'ailleurs, ça ne m'a pas procuré autant de satisfaction que si je l'avais fait moi-même.

Arya laissa échapper un « cet enflure de merde » auquel Sansa ne put qu'acquiescer en silence.

\- Quand je pense que tu en étais follement amoureuse… fit pensivement remarquer Arya. Tu ne cessais de répéter son nom en clamant que tu serais la reine et que vous auriez une tripotée de gamins. Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était méchant et mauvais. Et pourtant, tout ce que tu trouvais à me rétorquer, c'était de me taire et que tu l'aimais.

\- Il était tout ce dont j'avais rêvé. Evidement que je l'aimais. Mais j'étais jeune et naïve à cette époque. Je ne connaissais rien de la vie, et je pensais que le monde se réduisait à Winterfell et aux princes charmants dont ont nous narré les aventures. J'étais tellement stupide…

Arya passa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'étais pas stupide. Enfin si, tu étais stupide avec tes histoires de robes et de tricots, mais tu n'étais pas stupide pour Joffrey. Tu en étais simplement trop jeune pour comprendre sa vraie nature, trop jeune pour démêler le Joffrey réel de l'image idéale que tu lui avais associé.

\- J'étais trop jeune pour savoir l'aimer, en somme ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elles restèrent silencieuses un instant, observant les flammes, avant qu'Arya ne demande :

\- Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu lui aurais fait subir à ce crétin de Joffrey ?

Suite à cette question, les deux sœurs passèrent le restant de la nuit à proposer des châtiments plus douloureux les uns que les autres.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous feriez subir à ce crétin de Joffrey ? Pour ma part je pense que l'enfermer avec pour seule nourriture des cœur de palmier (pas les bons biscuits, les espèces de légume sans saveur) serait un bon début._  
_Sinon j'ai évidement pensé fortement aux mêmes sur les retrouvailles Starck à mesure que j'écrivais, et c'était assez drôle d'avoir ça en tête. Bises !_


	8. Problème

**Contexte de l'OS**

Type de l'OS : ce texte a été écrit en plus ou moins une heure pour la 112e nuit du FoF (le FOF est un forum qui propose des défis, des jeux, des espaces de discussion. Vous pouvez le retrouver dans mes auteurs favoris) sur le thème "problème".

Personnages : Sansa, Yara (_je te dédie ce texte **Angelica**, vu ton amour pour ce ship)_

Contexte de l'OS : Port série.

_Merci à **AngelicaR, Marina**, **MissMacaronii**, **LePetitLoir**, **Wizzette** (x3), **Joy Misty Holy** et **Turand** (x2) pour leur review sur les chapitres précédents_

Note : Comme on est censé poster dans la soirée, j'ai pas encore relu les fautes. Cela sera bientôt chose faite !

* * *

Sansa Stark avait deux problèmes.

La première de ses préoccupations concernait la bataille qu'elle devait mener chaque jour pour assurer la survie de son peuple aux lendemains de leur victoire contre les morts. Même si le Nord avait enfin eu l'indépendance qu'il avait toujours désiré, sa prospérité n'était pas assurée. Directement touché par la grande guerre, les conséquences de celle-ci avaient été désastreuses pour l'agriculture du pays. L'armée nordienne avait été particulièrement décimée par les forces ennemies. De plus si les sept couronnes étaient officiellement de nouveau pacifiées, officieusement, le jeu des alliances été toujours d'actualité. Certes pas aussi violent que lors des années précédentes, mais toujours aussi existant – chacun se battait pour obtenir les meilleurs accords commerciaux ou pour avoir les terres les plus fertiles possibles, et le Nord n'échappait pas à la règle. Sa dirigeante devait ainsi redoubler d'effort et de force pour les siens.

Son deuxième problème, plus personnel, pouvait paraître anecdotique mais était beaucoup plus préoccupant. Du moins, à ses yeux.

Ledit problème pouvait être résumé en deux mots et onze lettres : Yara Greyjoy.

Sansa ne savait pas précisément quand elle était tombée amoureuse de la Fer-née mais depuis que c'était arrivé, ses pensées étaient continuellement tournées vers la fière guerrière. Elle avait vu celle-ci lors de l'élection du nouveau souverain de Westeros mais n'avait échangé que peu de mots avec. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la réunion que Yara était venue lui parler. Elle avait l'air presque timide quand elle lui avait demandé si elle pouvait faire une courte escale à Winterfell. Sansa avait failli lui demander poliment mais sans une once de sècherie ce que diable voulait-elle bien faire dans le fief des Stark.

Mais elle avait ensuite compris, deux secondes après que la question lui ait été posée.

_Théon_.

Ils avaient été obligés de brûler tous les membres tombées au combat, privant ainsi les familles des proches d'une sépulture. Les rites funéraires du Nord étaient traditionnellement associés à des bûchers, mais Sansa savait que les Fer-nés en respectaient d'autres. Se rendre sur le lieu où son frère avait péri pourrait permettre à Yara de faire son deuil.

Sansa avait alors acquiescé pour marquer son accord. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient alors remontées ensemble vers le Nord. Chemin faisant, elles avaient longuement discuté sur leur vision de l'avenir, leurs espérances pour le royaume, les épreuves qu'elles avaient traversé pour devenir les femmes puissantes qu'elles étaient désormais. Mais au-delà de la force qu'avait Yara, la personnalité générale de celle-ci avait beaucoup plu à la Stark.

Tant et si bien que cela faisait un mois qu'elles étaient arrivées à Winterfell, et la Fer-née n'était toujours pas repartie. Elle se plaignait certes qu'il faisait trop froid, que les gens étaient trop distants et que cette contrée était trop éloignée de la mer, Yara ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

Pas plus que Sansa n'avait envie la voir partir. Ce qui revenait à sa précédente constatation. Yara Greyjoy était un problème.

La présence de Yara Greyjoy était un problème.

Son envie – son besoin – de la présence de Yara Greyjoy était un problème.

Sansa était tombée amoureuse de la Fer-née et à en croire la manière dont celle-ci tenait ses cheveux lorsqu'elles étaient étendues toutes deux après l'amour, celle-ci l'aimait en retour.

Car oui, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient unies charnellement. Sansa ne pensait pas pouvoir franchir cette étape un jour, se dévoiler une nouvelle fois dans son plus simple appareil, mais Yara mettait tout sa douceur et son empathie lorsqu'elles étaient ensemble. Tant et si bien que Sansa ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien depuis que tous ses malheurs lui étaient arrivés. Et elle ne désirait qu'une chose, que les choses demeurent en cet état.

C'était sûrement égoïste. Mais elle voulait goûter au bonheur elle aussi. Elle l'avait mérité – du moins, elle en était convaincue. C'est pour cela qu'alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux allongées l'une contre l'autre, alors que Yara venait de lui annoncer qu'elle se remettrait en route pour ces îles la semaine à venir, Sansa lui avait demandé si elle voudrait bien s'engager avec elle.

\- Comme… pour un mariage ? avait répondu Yara, interloquée.

\- Oui, avait rougit la Stark. Pas officiellement, bien sûr. Mais… pour nous.

Sansa se s'attendait pas à ce que la Fer-née ne lui réponde affirmativement. Elles n'avaient passé que trois mois ensemble, dont un à s'avouer leurs sentiments. Elle ne s'avait même pas si c'était une bonne idée – Yara aimait son indépendance, et les mariages de Sansa n'avaient pas été ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de fructuant. Mais peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle souhaitait se donner une chance avec son homologue des îles de fer.

Parce qu'elles avaient toutes les deux vu la Mort en face, et qu'elles savaient que la vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Parce qu'elles étaient toutes les deux esseulées, sans réelle famille proches d'elles, et qu'avoir un port d'ancrage en la personne de quelqu'un était salvateur pour l'esprit. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de passer leur vie l'une avec l'autre, ni même d'être fidèle à l'autre. Simplement savoir que l'autre serait là en cas de besoin était suffisant.

Elle ne savait pas pour laquelle de ces raisons Yara accepta, mais le fait est qu'elle le fit. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Sansa s'illumina entièrement. Elle savait désormais que si ses pensées continueraient d'être dirigées vers la Greyjoy, cela ne serait plus pour des doutes et des incertitudes, mais pour emplir son être de félicité.

Comme disait son nouveau conseiller Hershel, chaque problème avait sa solution, Yara Greyjoy n'étant pas une exception – et cela serai aussi véridique pour ceux du Nord. Elle referait de sa contrée le royaume puissant qu'il avait été, de cela elle en était sûre.


	9. Pour garder sa liberté

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 112e nuit du FOF, sur le thème "libre".

**Personnages :** Arya, Gendry

**Contexte :** 8x04

* * *

Gendry lui demande sa main, et elle la lui refuse. Elle voit ses yeux peinés, remplis d'une déception qu'elle savait inévitable. Il accepte son choix, mais elle sait que sa décision le blesse profondément. Elle est à deux de rajouter quelque chose en voyant ses yeux malheureux mais elle se ravise.

Que pourrait-elle bien dire de toute manière ?

Qu'elle ne souhaite pas se marier, ni avec lui, ni avec quiconque ? Qu'elle n'ait pas faite pour une vie de château ? Que lui donner sa virginité était une chose, mais donner sa liberté en est une autre ?

Elle n'est pas sûre qu'il comprenne réellement ce qu'elle ressent, alors elle se contente de murmurer, plus pour elle-même que pour lui :

\- Ça n'est pas moi.

Non, en effet, ce n'est pas elle. Arya a toujours été à l'écart de la société et de ce que celle-ci attendait d'elle. Dès son plus jeune âge, elle en était consciente : elle ne serait pas une lady, car elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle aurait peut-être fini par se plier à la volonté de ses parents, mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Père, Mère, Robb et Rickon étaient partis. Il ne restait que Jon, qui l'avait toujours soutenue, et Sansa, qui en était venue à la comprendre. Et Bran – si tant est qu'on puisse toujours l'appeler ainsi. Personne de sa famille ne pourrait plus jamais faire pression sur elle pour lui dire que faire. C'était trop tard.

Et puis, elle avait appris à goûter à sa liberté. Elle avait certes profondément souffert, de la faim, de la fatigue, de la _peur_, mais elle avait aimé être maîtresse de son destin. Aller où elle le voulait, quand elle le voulait. Dire ce qui lui passait par la tête, et faire un doigt d'honneur au monde si elle le souhaitait – que des choses qu'elle ne serait plus au mesure de faire si elle devenait la dame d'Accalmie.

Alors même si elle aimait Gendry, elle ne pouvait pas accepter sa proposition. Même si cela le blessait, si cela _la_ blessait, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à ce qu'elle était pour ne pas lui faire de la peine.

Elle ne pouvait pas se perdre pour ne pas le perdre lui. Ce n'était juste pour personne. Et sûrement pas pour elle, qui n'avait en définitive qu'un souhait, plus que terminer sa liste ou découvrir le monde : rester libre.


	10. De la confiance et non des doutes

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Voici un petit Braime qui contient en fait beaucoup moins de Braime que ce que j'avais en tête en commençant à écrire. Mais qu'importe, je vous le présente quand même !

Et **jFANGIRLd** si tu lis ceci, je te souhaite un bon anniversaire !

Sinon le texte répond à plusieurs défi de la Gazette :

\- Le mille-prompt 988 : et si Jaime était resté avec Brienne ?

\- Prompt of the day : ombre

\- Défi des belles paroles 3 : restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes

\- Si tu l'oses 442 : un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie

* * *

**Personnages :** [Jaime, Brienne] Sansa

**Contexte :** UA 8x04

_Merci à **Angelica** (x2), **Marina** (x2), **Destrange**, **Miss Macaronii** (x2), **Leptitloir** et **Wizzette** (x2) pour leurs review sur les drabbles précédents_

* * *

Une ombre passa au-dessus de lui. Il ne parvenait pas à distinguer son visage, mais il aurait reconnu son rire fou entre tous. _Cersei_. Il ne se rappelait pas que celle-ci ait déjà produit un son aussi horrible – elle l'avait plutôt habitué aux paroles doucereuses et aux gémissements plaisants – mais il avait su instinctivement que l'auteure du rire était sa sœur.

Celle-ci avait profité de sa confusion pour se venir à lui. Ainsi rapprochée, Jaime pouvait enfin distinguer les traits de son visage – ou plutôt, son absence de traits. Un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie, qui n'était qu'amas de sang et de chairs mêlées si bien à la terre qu'il était presque impossible de distinguer l'un l'autre. Là où prenaient place ses yeux d'ordinaire si vivants ne se trouvait que des larmes de sang. Jaime aurait voulu fuir cette vision cauchemardesque, ou tout du moins faire un mouvement de recul, n'importe quoi pour faire comprendre à Cersei que sa présence n'était pas désirée. Mais l'ombre de sa sœur le poursuivait, l'écrasait par sa présence, se rapprochait inlassablement de lui, le clouant sur place. Et alors qu'elle était parvenue à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura : _pourquoi tu m'as laissé, Jaime ? C'est de ta faute..._

_Ta faute... _

C'est avec cette remontrance en tête que Jaime s'éveilla, des larmes aux coins des yeux et le cœur affolé. Près de lui, il sentit Brienne s'agiter. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration, il sortit du lit doucement, afin de ne pas troubler le sommeil de son épouse – en vain, car celle-ci venait de poser une main inquiète sur son épaule :

\- Encore ce cauchemar ?

\- Non je... j'ai entendu Eléa faire pleurer. Je vais voir si elle se porte bien.

Il savait que Brienne n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il mentait (ou du mois, qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité), mais ne chercha pas à le contredire. Leurs nuits étaient toujours agitées. Entre les souvenirs de la Guerre et les traumatismes de chacun, il était bien rare que les deux époux dorment d'une traite. La naissance de leur fille n'avait pas aidé à rallonger leurs nuits, si ce n'est qu'ils trouvaient chacun un grand réconfort à serrer contre leur cœur la petite forme chaude.

Déposant un dernier baiser qui se voulait rassurant sur le front de sa femme, Jaime se dirigea vers la petite annexe de leur chambre qui abritait le berceau de leur fille qui produisait des sons plaintifs. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre d'où il pouvait voir le soleil commencer à se lever – synonyme du déclenchement d'une crise de larme de la part de l'enfant. Jaime prit alors Eléa dans ses bras, et décida de l'emmener faire un tour afin de laisser Brienne se reposer.

**.**

Seul les gazouillements de sa fille et ses pas lourds tranchaient le silence qui régnait dans le château encore endormis. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : oublier la vision démembrée et cadavérique de Cersei, tout en sachant qu'il n'y parviendrait pas. Cela faisait un an qu'il avait appris la mort de sa sœur et il n'avait eu de cesse de recevoir la visite de l'ombre de celle-ci, pleine de reproches et d'amertume. L'idée que sa sœur ait péri seule, sans personne... cela lui était insoutenable. Il avait sincèrement essayé d'écouter Brienne, lui disant qu'il n'aurait pas pu éviter sa mort et que tout ce qu'il aurait gagné aurait été de perdre la vie lui aussi. Il savait que ses propos étaient sages et justes, mais il ne pouvait pas chasser de son esprit cette culpabilité sourde qui l'envahissait. _Nous sommes venus en ce monde ensemble, et nous le quitterons ensemble _– n'est-ce pas ce qu'ils s'étaient promis si longtemps ? C'est lorsque ces doutes le tiraillaient que Jaime aurait aimé être réellement un homme sans honneur – ainsi, il ne serait pas en train de ressentir des scrupules indésirés à l'idée d'avoir brisé son serment envers Cersei. Et comme un coup du sort, alors qu'il venait de songer au nom de sa sœur, apparu dans son champ de vision la fameuse tour où tout avait basculé.

_Ce que l'amour me fait faire quand même... _

_C'est de ta faute..._

Saisit d'une montée de panique, le Lannister ressentit le besoin de prendre l'air. Vérifiant qu'Eléa était correctement emmitouflée dans ses couvertures et pouvait affronter le froid, Jaime se précipita à l'extérieur. De la neige tombait de temps à autres du ciel embrumés, faisant la fascination de l'enfant. Jaime lui était plus critique envers l'étendue blanche. Il ne savait pas bien si sa dépréciation tenait au fait qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à la froideur de celle-ci, ou bien s'il avait toujours peur que des morts se relèvent entre deux arbres nivéaux.

Se laissant porter par ses pas, Jaime parvint sans réellement s'en rendre compte au bois sacré. Il se figea un instant, alors que les souvenirs de sa conversation avec le jeune roi – qui était encore à l'époque Bran Stark, ou la Corneille, il n'avait jamais bien compris toute cette histoire – lui remontaient à l'esprit. Il revoyait Bran lui dire que le Jaime qui l'avait mutilé à vie n'était plus le même Jaime que celui qui était venu dans le Nord pour se battre en risquant sa vie. Ces paroles avaient été douces à ses oreilles, mais plus que de les entendre, Jaime aurait aimé les croire.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi tant de valeureux hommes avaient laissé leurs vies lors de la Grande Guerre tandis que lui, avec une main en moins, était toujours debout.

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi _Cersei_ avait péri tandis que lui non. Elle méritait ce sort, avaient déclaré d'un commun accord tous les habitants de Westeros. Certes, Cersei méritait ce sort. Mais lui aussi, avec les monstruosités qu'il avait commises. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas mort lui aussi ? Si l'Étranger était venu se présenter à lui, Jaime n'aurait pas protesté. Il aurait demandé un sursis de quelques secondes afin de mettre Eléa à l'abris, et aurait rejoint le dieu sans cherché à se dérober d'un sort qu'il méritait. Si Brienne avait entendu ces pensées, elle lui aurait dit qu'il ne méritait pas de mourir, et peut-être était-ce le cas. Mais il ne méritait certainement pas d'être accueillis à Winterfell, lui qui avait fait souffrir si souvent les Stark. Certes, la reine du Nord lui avait ouvert sa demeure uniquement par qu'il avait épousé Brienne – mais tout de même. Il ne méritait même pas que Brienne daigne vouloir de lui. Après tout, il avait bel et bien songé à s'enfuir au sud pour retrouver Cersei. Et même s'il ne l'avait pas fait et était resté auprès de Brienne, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y avoir sérieusement songé – et d'être hanté toutes les nuits de ne pas l'avoir fait.

Même si une voix (celle qui s'amusait à le tourmenter et qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Cersei) lui rappelait qu'il aurait tout aussi culpabilisé s'il avait quitté Brienne. Après tout, il était heureux, réellement heureux, auprès de la fière guerrière et de sa fille, légitimement reconnue auprès de tous. Alors pourquoi, pourquoi diable est-ce que l'ombre de Cersei ne cessait de le tourmenter ?

Il avait tout essayé pour la chasser. Tout, sauf une chose. Prier les anciens dieux.

Jaime avait depuis bien longtemps cessé de croire en l'existence d'un être supérieur. Mais alors que la neige tombait sur l'arbre centenaire, Jaime se dit qu'il n'avait après tout rien à perdre. Il s'agenouilla donc devant le visage formé dans le tronc, et commença à prier.

_Pitié... faites que Cersei me quitte et me laisse en paix..._

Il faillit éclater de rire en entendant des pas derrière lui juste lorsqu'il venait de terminer sa demande de solitude, mais se retint pour ne pas réveiller sa fille qui s'était rendormie dans ses bras. Il se tourna vivement, s'attendant presque à voir sa sœur. Mais ce n'était ni Cersei, ni son ombre.

C'était Sansa Stark.

**.**

La dame de Winterfell vint se poser à côté de lui, ne le regardant pas alors qu'il baissait la tête en signe de révérence. Ils demeurèrent longtemps dans la neige, Stark et Lannister côtes à côtes, réunis momentanément dans la prière. La reine du Nord finit par demander :

\- Pourquoi priez vous ?

\- Je prie pour oublier quelqu'un. Ou pour que quelqu'un m'oublie. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Et vous ?

\- Je prie pour ne jamais oublier quelqu'un. Et que ce quelqu'un ne m'oublie jamais.

\- Même dans la prière, nous sommes opposés... murmura Jaime.

\- Pensez vous toujours que nous sommes opposés ? demanda Sansa.

Jaime considéra sa question. Ils s'étaient battu dans le même camp lors de la dernière guerre, Jaime avait prêté allégeance à Bran Stark et au Nord avec un entrain beaucoup plus réel que lorsqu'il s'était agenouillé devant une Cersei nouvellement reine, et cela faisait un an qu'il vivait sous le même toit que la dame de Winterfell et personne ne s'était encore entre-tué.

\- Non, répondit Jaime, surpris de la sincérité de sa réponse. Je pense que nous sommes devenus... alliés.

\- Alors en tant qu'alliée, laissez-moi vous conseiller une chose. Les dieux ne pourront rien pour vous. Seul vous pouvez vous procurer votre propre paix. Oubliez la.

Il ne fut même pas étonné qu'elle devine qui était la personne au cœur de tout ses soucis. Etait-il si prévisible ? Sûrement.

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si j'en ai le droit.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il osait enfin prononcer ces mots à ce moment là, devant Sansa Stark, mais le fait en avait été là. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être en paix car Cersei ne l'était pas. Parce que contrairement à ce que tout le monde lui disait, il demeurait quelqu'un de mauvais, qui ne méritait certainement pas de vivre l'esprit serein. Et l'esprit tourmenté de sa sœur, qui lui rappelait ses pires heures... c'était sa punition.

\- Restez avec un amour qui vous donne des réponses et non des problèmes, de la sécurité et non de la peur, de la confiance et non des doutes.

\- Que.. pardon ?

\- C'est ce que ma nourrice disait toujours, expliqua Sansa. Je crois que c'est exactement ce que vous traversez. Il n'est pas facile d'oublier une relation, surtout lorsque l'on a réellement aimé la personne comme vous. Mais même si cela n'est pas facile, vous devez le faire. Sinon vous allez vous consumer de l'intérieur... Et Brienne ne mérite pas ça. Ma _filleule_ ne mérite pas ça. Et même si cela m'arrache de devoir le dire... vous ne méritez pas ça non plus. Vous avez bien assez payé pour vos crimes, quels qui soient. Alors faites votre deuil, et laissez la partir, une bonne fois pour toute.

Jaime prit quelques instants pour méditer ce que la Stark venait de dire. Il acquiesça finalement, avant de reprendre la parole :

\- D'accord. A condition que vous ne la laissiez pas partir.

\- Que... réussit à bredouiller une Sansa interloquée.

\- Yara Greyjoy. C'est pour elle que sont vos prières, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment... comment savez vous cela ? demanda-t-elle apeurée, avant de se reprendre. Si vous en parlez à qui que ce soit, _alliés_ ou pas, je vous...

\- Je ne dirai rien à personne, rassurez vous. Et pas parce que vous me menacez, mais parce que je sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un qui nous est interdit. Vous m'avez donné un conseil, donc voici le mien : brisez les interdits. Vous êtes reine, elle aussi, aimez vous librement et complètement.

\- Vous savez bien que personne ne nous acceptera.

\- Pour ce que ça vaut, je vous accepte. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux. Vous avez déjà un grand seigneur qui vous soutient ouvertement... deux, si l'on compte Dorne. Ils sont de nature ouverte. Pour le reste, libre à vous de vous battre pour convaincre les autres. Mais si l'adage de votre nourrice est vrai, et que Yara est votre réponse, votre sécurité et votre confiance... je pense que cela vaut le coup de se battre contre le monde entier.

\- Allez vous vous battre contre le monde entier pour Brienne, ser Jaime ?

\- Non. Je vais me battre contre mes démons et moi-même. Je pense que cela est équivalent au défi qui vous attend.

L'impassible reine du Nord se feint d'un sourire en entendant sa dernière remarque.

\- Je le pense, oui... Mais je pense également que chacun peut vaincre ses démons.

Elle ne précisa pas ce qui se cachait derrière les siens, mais Jaime pouvait aisément le deviner – _Joffrey et Ramsay_.

Le silence retomba entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Sansa ne demande :

\- Puis-je la prendre ?

\- Bien sûr. Vous êtes sa marraine... et sa reine.

Et tandis que Sansa Stark berçait doucement une petite Lannister dans ses bras, Jaime sentit l'ombre de Cersei disparaître peu à peu dans les branches murmurantes de l'arbre sacré. Peut-être avait-il droit à la paix, lui aussi. Il se devait dans tous les cas de tout faire pour se l'accorder – pour Brienne, et pour sa Petite étoile.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** arg, Angelica m'a vraiment complètement converti au YaraxSansa. Sinon, Petite Etoile pour ceux qui arriveraient sur ce texte, c'est le surnom que j'ai adopté comme canon de Jaime envers sa fille. D'ailleurs Eléa comme prénom c'est bien évidement pour La nuit des temps (Barjavel), mais aussi parce que dans ma langue, Eléa signifie "étoile".  
_

_Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce texte. Bises !_


	11. Entre de bonnes mains

**Contexte d'écriture :** défis pour la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons

\- le mille prompt 790 : Citation – Elle avait rit, et s'il avait pu mettre le son en bouteille, il s'en serait enivré toutes les nuits (Kaz Brekker, Six of Crows) _(allez lire ce livre! j'ai honte d'écrire sur cette citation tellement je ne veux pas me confronter à la beauté de cette duologie)_

\- collection restreinte 11 : pas plus, ou moins, que 10 phrases

\- prompt of the day : résolution

**Personnages :** [Yara, Sansa] Jon

**Contexte :** post série

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina** et **M** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent !_

* * *

La Grande guerre était enfin terminée, et Jon avait l'impression que cette bataille était également la dernière. Après tout, ils avaient survécus à la Mort elle-même, le Nord était enfin libre et, puisque Sansa était à sa tête, il était également entre de bonnes mains.

Sa sœur elle-même semblait être entre de bonnes mains : celles de Yara Greyjoy.

Jon, revenu pour quelques jours d'au-delà du Mur pour voir sa sœur, n'avait d'abord pas cru à ce qu'il voyait. Sansa, qu'il avait laissée certes forte et déterminée, était toujours marquée par les violences que Ramsay lui avait fait endurer, si bien qu'il avait cru ne jamais retrouver en elle une quelconque étincelle de bonheur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Yara Greyjoy lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Sansa avait rit, et s'il avait pu mettre le son en bouteille, il s'en serait enivré toutes les nuits, car réentendre une joie pure et sincère dans la bouche de sa sœur... c'était inestimable. Cela prouvait qu'elle avait définitivement triomphé de tous ceux qui lui avait fait du mal, que Sansa Stark était plus forte que tous, et cela apaisa sa culpabilité à retourner dans le grand nord.

Il prit cependant une dernière résolution avant de repartir : celle de tout faire, même à distance, pour préserver ce rire chez elle.

Tout, y compris accepter Yara Greyjoy.


	12. La Main s'est réveillée

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Arg je suis tellement pas satisfaite de ce texte. Mais comme je n'arriverai à rien de mieux, je le poste quand même.

**Réponses aux défis de la Gazette :**

\- Et si GOT : et si Jon Arryn avait survécu ?

\- PoP Wolverine : écrire sur un personnage qui survit

\- Le mille-prompt 38 : Mestre Pycelle

\- Prompt of the day : paix

**Personnages :** Jon Arryn, Robert

**Contexte :** UA 1x01

_Merci à **Marina** et **Angelica** pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Jon essaya de se relever, mais une douleur intense lui saisit les entrailles dès qu'il tenta d'effectuer le moindre mouvement. Abandonnant l'idée de quitter le lit où était allongé, il poussa un grognement, en pensant furtivement que de tels bruits n'étaient pas dignes de la main du roi. Lui qui veillait toujours à formuler les phrases les plus sophistiquées qui soient, même lorsque la maladie le clouait sur place... il en était réduit à bien bas. Son grognement eut pour le moins le mérite d'attirer l'attention sur sa personne, et une domestique se précipita à son chevet. Avant même de prendre de ses nouvelles, la jeune femme s'adressa à ce qui devait être une tierce personne :

Allez vite chercher Mestre Pycelle et Lady Arryn ! Prévenez également le roi que la Main s'est réveillée !

Jon eut le temps d'entendre la porte se claquer précipitamment avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit. Prévenir le roi ? Chercher Mestre Pycelle ? Mais pourquoi toute cette agitation autour de sa personne ? S'était-il passé quelque chose pendant son sommeil ?

Pendant qu'il continuait de se poser des questions, la domestique lui avait apporté un linge humide. La fraîcheur ainsi apposée sur son front le réconforta quelque peu, le conduisant à conclure qu'il devait avoir eu une fière ou autre grippe. Mais tout de même, de là à prévenir le roi... Celui-ci venait justement de franchir le pas de la porte, Mestre Pycelle sur ses talons. Le vieux soigneur s'approcha doucement de lui, palpant consciencieusement son ventre et regardant attentivement ses pupilles. L'examen terminé, le Mestre lui demanda :

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, Lord Jon ?

\- Je... un peu nauséeux et... faible, bredouilla Jon en constatant avec stupeur que c'était le cas.

Il se sentait faible, et ce n'était assurément pas normal alors qu'il avait été en pleine forme la veille. Avait-il attrapé un quelconque virus ? Le roi répondit à ses interrogations silencieuses après avoir ordonné aux domestiques de les laisser seuls :

\- Jon... Vous avez fait une attaque. Vous rappelez vous de quelque chose ?

Jon hocha négativement la tête. Rien de particulier ne lui revenait, si ce n'est...

\- J'ai été pris d'une douleur intense à l'estomac. J'ai donc décidé d'aller me coucher pour apaiser mes souffrances, pensant que la nuit serait guérisseuse. Et tout va bien maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?

A en juger le regard qu'échangèrent le Roi et son Mestre, tout n'allait pas bien, non.

\- Lord Jon, je crains que vous n'ayez été empoisonné, lui appris Pycelle.

La révélation le laissa pantois. Jon savait que la charge de Main du Roi n'était pas de tout repos : il devait après tout se charger des affaires du royaume, d'autant plus lorsque le roi qu'il devait seconder était Robert dont les journées étaient plus passées à chasser femmes et cerfs plutôt qu'à gouverner. Au dur labeur de la fonction, s'ajoutait la menace constante qui pesait sur sa vie. En tant que seconde personnalité politique du royaume, sa tête serait dans les premières à tomber s'il survenait jamais un mouvement de révolte – il n'y avait qu'à voir comment était décédé son prédécesseur, assassiné par la même lame qui avait pris quelques minutes plus tard Aerys. Oui, Jon savait que les risques étaient grands à être Main du roi, mais être confronté à cette dure réalité était une autre histoire.

\- Je vous conseille de faire extrêmement attention à vos mouvements durant les jours qui vont venir afin de ne pas raviver la douleur.

Sur ces recommandations, le Mestre quitta la pièce, tout en révérences et froissements d'étoffes. Jon leva les yeux au ciel mentalement – il était plus que certain qu'il allait faire extrêmement attention à ses mouvements, dans tous les sens du terme. Quelqu'un avait tenté de l'assassiner et n'était donc pas des plus contents de le savoir vivant. Il était plus que probable que cet inconnu tente de le réduire au silence dans les plus brefs délais. La question était donc : que faire du temps qui lui était imparti ? Ou plutôt : comment convaincre Robert que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire était la cruelle vérité ? Il savait que l'annonce de l'infidélité de Cersei lui causerait plus de colère que de souffrance – et pour être tout à fait honnête, Jon songeait que cela n'était que justice pour toutes les tromperies que lui même lui faisait. Mais comment annoncer à un père que ses enfants n'étaient pas les siens ? C'était certainement la chose la plus difficile qui lui avait jamais été demandé de faire, mais Jon ne pouvait s'y dérober : il en allait du bien du royaume...

Comme il l'avait anticipé, Robert avait d'abord nié ce qu'avançait sa Main, mais Jon lui avait mis sous les yeux ses recherches généalogiques et l'anomalie qu'elles révélaient.

\- Cela ne prouve rien ! s'était exclamé le roi, furieux. La nature est parfois capricieuse...

\- Je le sais bien, sire. Mais à peine venais-je de découvrir cela que le lendemain j'étais victime d'une tentative d'empoisonnement... Ne pensez vous pas que cela mériterai de s'y intéresser ?

Robert avait acquiesé tristement, se laissant tomber sur la chaise au chevet du malade. Jon l'avait rarement vu aussi abattu que lorsqu'il bredouilla :

\- Cersei et moi ne formons pas un mariage heureux, mais de là à imaginer que les petits sont illégitimes...

\- Sire, sauf votre respect, les enfants ne vous ressemblent pas.

\- Ils ont tout pris de leur mère ! Cela ne prouve rien.

A force de persuasions et raisonnements, Jon avait fini par convaincre Robert de surveiller plus attentivement Cersei. Suffisamment discrètement pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la reine, mais suffisamment efficace pour la confronter. Roi et Main avaient décidé que s'ils ne s'apercevaient de rien d'ici un mois, ils oublieraient cette histoire d'infidélité supposée.

Le délai s'était presque achevé lorsque Jon avait surpris la preuve tant désirée, son contenu l'estomaquant plus que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Les enfants avaient certes pris de leur mère, mais tenaient finalement beaucoup de leur père également, pour la simple et bonne raison que celui-ci n'était autre que Jaime Lannister. Les efforts de surveillance discrète de Jon et Robert avaient permis de surprendre les deux jumeaux dans toute leur inceste. Suite à ses preuves, rien ni personne – pas même Tywin Lannister – n'avait pu contredire la sentence prononcée par le roi, à savoir l'exil à Essos. Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen avaient eux été exilés à Winterfell. Robert avaient tout d'abord songé à les envoyer par delà la mer avec les incestueux parents, mais n'avait pas pu se résoudre à ne jamais revoir ceux qu'il avait considéré pendant toutes ses années comme ses enfants. Il en avait alors confié la garde à son plus fidèle ami, Eddard Stark. Jon en avait été très soulagé – même s'il était à l'origine de tout cela, il ne souhaitait pas qu'un sort trop horrible n'arrive aux enfants innocents qu'étaient les trois têtes blondes. Il savait qu'elles seraient en sécurité et bien accueillies au Nord, Eddard étant trop honorable pour leur faire des reproches injustifiés et déplacés.

**.**

Un mois après ces événements, leur plus grande difficulté consistait à choisir une nouvelle épouse pour Robert, afin que la lignée soit de nouveau assurée. Jon avait été chargé de préparer une liste de candidates potentielles.

Fatigué par sa journée passée à écrémer les jeunes femmes célibataires de bonne famille, Jon soupira en posant sa plume. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre ouverte, d'où lui parvenait les bruits lointains de la cour. Jon ressentit un profond apaisement en entendant toute cette activité propre aux demeures royales : après l'agitation et le remous provoqués par l'annonce des infidélités de Cersei, son exil ainsi que celui de ses enfants, la paix semblait enfin être revenue sur le château – et sur le royaume.

La paix était également revenue dans son esprit : après avoir passé un mois à se méfier de tout et tout le monde, Jon avait enfin pu se relâcher quelque peu. L'insecte découvert, il n'y avait plus de raisons de le faire taire et la Main du Roi n'avait ainsi plus à craindre d'empoisonnement.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Jon Arryn n'avait en effet pas remarqué la surprise (et la déception) dans les yeux de son épouse, lorsque celle-ci s'était précipitée à son chevet, ne semblant pas croire à sa guérison miraculeuse. Ce qui était bien dommage pour lui – car s'il s'en était aperçu, peut-être se serait-il méfié de la femme qui partageait son lit et du verre d'alcool qu'elle lui avait tendu la veille de sa mort...


	13. Amère réalité

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Le texte fait pile poil 200 mots, ce qui signifie que j'ai ENFIN réussi à faire un drabble avec des chiffres précis (et une victoire personnelle dont tout le monde se fiche, une!)

**Réponses aux défis de la Gazette :**

\- Le mille prompt 71 : écrire sur Tyrion et Bronn

\- La collection restreinte 28 : l'histoire se passe à un seul endroit

**Personnages :** Tyrion, Bronn

**Contexte :** 4x07

_Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica** et_**_ Kael Kaerlan_**_ pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent_

* * *

Tyrion lui demande de se battre pour lui, et il refuse. Cela ne devrait pas le surprendre. Il s'agit de la Montagne après tout. L'un des hommes les plus puissants des Sept couronnes, du type suffisamment fort pour arriver à impressionner même Bronn.

Tyrion ne peut donc pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Bronn a une situation désormais – confortable par ailleurs – et Tyrion n'est plus en mesure de lui offrir quoi que ce soit pour le convaincre de se ranger à ses côtés. Bronn n'a rien à gagner à se battre pour le Lannister – au contraire. Il a tout à perdre.

Tyrion le sait, et il le comprend. Il respecte même son choix, se contentant d'une dernière accolade maladroite et d'un encouragement distant.

Mais cela ne l'empêche pas de souffrir atrocement de ce refus. Parce qu'il en était venu à croire que Bronn et lui étaient devenus amis. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas – Tyrion n'avait été pour le mercenaire qu'un employeur certes sympathique, mais surtout particulièrement riche.

Et plus qu'être accusé du meurtre de Joffrey et être enfermé dans un cachot sombre, c'est la réalisation de cette rude réalité qui fit pleurer Tyrion de rage.


	14. Tu peux être tout ce que tu veux

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ce texte a été écrit pour la 113e nuit du FoF sur le thème "chaton". Il répond aussi au 197e défi du mille prompts (lieu : Castral Roc), collectionner les Pop (écrire sur un personnage riche) et au prompt of the day de la gazette (banc)

Personnages : Jaime, Wylan (OC, son fils)

Contexte : Ca fait mal d'écrire UA, mais c'est un UA post série Braime. Bon globalement, tous les textes Braime seront dans cette optique.

_Merci à Marina et Angelica pour leurs reviews sur le drabble précédent !_

* * *

Jaime poussa un soupir fatigué et s'étira, faisant craquer son dos. Le bruit de ses os malmenés, ainsi que la nuit qui tombait, lui indiqua qu'il était temps de rentrer. Il avait passé les deux dernières heures assis sur un banc dans les jardins de Castral Roc, occupé à lire les rapports que ses conseillers lui avaient soumis toute la journée. Ces derniers ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur seigneur se plaisait tant à faire la lecture en extérieur. Il avait même surpris certains de leurs murmures au détour d'un couloir – _étudier les affaires importantes du pays ailleurs que dans un bureau, c'est tellement irresponsable !_

Là où Tywin Lannister aurait réprimé violemment ces propos en les entendant, Jaime s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel. Qu'importe ce que pensait cette bande d'incapables. Il savait qu'il remplissait son travail correctement, Brienne aussi, et c'est tout ce qui lui importait.

Fier de cette résolution, Jaime regroupa les documents qui étaient autour de lui et se décida à quitter son banc de pierre. Marchant dans les couloirs, ses pensées rivées sur les informations de la journée, il failli ne pas entendre les sanglots qui provenaient de quelques mètres sur sa droite. Se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il tomba nez-à-nez avec son premier-né, en pleurs. Son instinct de père se réveilla instantanément et chassa de son esprit tout ce qui ne concernait pas la petite forme tremblante.

\- Wylan ? Wylan, que se passe-t-il?

Voyant que le dit Wylan ne répondait pas, Jaime prit quelques instants pour vérifier que son fils ne s'était rien cassé, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas – aucune blessure n'était appartante. _C'est déjà ça_, se rassura Jaime. Mais si la cause des pleurs n'était pas physique... de quoi s'agissait-il ? Comprenant qu'il n'aurait sa réponse que lorsque Wylan serait calmé et en mesure de s'exprimer rationnellement, Jaime l'enveloppa de ses bras rassurants. Il pouvait sentir sa chemise se tremper sous les larmes de son fils, ce qui serra son coeur – ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Quel genre de père aurait pu rester impassible devant les pleurs de son enfant ? Jaime chassa de ses pensées la petite voix qui répondait à sa question "_Tywin Lannister_" et consola d'avantage le petit garçon. Celui-ci se calma au bout de quelques minutes et se dégagea de l'étreinte de lui-même.

\- Veuillez m'excuser, Père, déclara solennement l'enfant.

\- T'excuser de quoi ?

\- D'avoir pleuré.

Jaime ne put retenir un soupir devant cette remarque.

\- Wylan... ne soit pas désolé de pleurer. Tu as tout à fait le droit et tu n'as pas à t'en excuser.

\- Mais cela ne prouve-t-il pas que je suis faible ?

\- Non Wylan, cela prouve simplement que tu as des émotions. Alors... pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

Jaime vit son fils se débattre entre sa volonté de cacher ses sentiments et son devoir de répondre à son père. À son grand soulagement, la deuxième proposition l'emporta.

\- Eléa a dit que je n'étais qu'un chaton.

\- Un... chaton ? demanda un Jaime qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre en quoi le petit félin était une insulte. Tu peux développer ?

Jaime vit Wylan soupirer de résignation et se dit distraitement que son fils avait peut-être trop pris de lui – mais cette pensée fugace fut vite chassée de son esprit car il reporta rapidement son attention vers la suite du récit :

\- Nous étions en train de nous entraîner à l'épée et Eléa avait le dessus sur moi. Encore.

\- Et c'est que ta soeur te batte qui t'a tant dérangé ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Maman te bat toujours en combat, déclara Wylan à un Jaime qui retint de protester d'un vif "pas toujours!". Je sais que les femmes peuvent être aussi fortes que les hommes et je n'ai donc pas honte que l'une d'entre elles parvienne à me vaincre. Mais quand je me suis rendu, Eléa a rit en disant que cela ne l'étonnait pas. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi et elle a dit que je n'étais qu'un petit chaton.

\- Wylan, tu ne...

\- J'ai déjà huit ans Père ! Je devrais être en âge de manier l'épée correctement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je sais bien comment tout le monde me considère : comme un petit chaton sans griffes. Je devrais être un lion féroce comme vous mais... je n'aime pas les épées et les activités violentes que les garçons se doivent d'apprécier. Je... je suis une honte pour vous. Vous devriez me répudier et laisser le Roc à Renly, déclara dramatiquement l'enfant.

Jaime prit un instant pour assimiler ce que venait de dire son fils. Il avait bien remarqué que celui-ci n'appréciait pas les entraînements aux armes ou les courses de chevaux, mais préférait les activités sereines telles que la lecture. De ne pas pouvoir partager avec enthousiasme ses passions avec son fils l'avait toujours un peu frustré, mais de là à le... répudier pour cela ? C'était totalement inconcevable. Sentant que l'enfant pensait sincèrement ces mots, Jaime s'empressa de le rassurer :

\- Wylan... Ce n'est pas important si tu n'aimes pas les épées. Je souhaite simplement que tu en apprennes suffisement pour pouvoir te défendre, mais je ne te forcerai pas à devenir un épéiste hors-pair si cette activité ne te plait pas. Et je ne vais certainement pas t'abandonner ou cesser de t'aimer parce que tu n'aimes pas des loisirs qui seraient soi-disant réservés aux garçons.

Le garçon leva des yeux surpris vers son père.

\- Soi-disant ?

\- Les épées, les armures, les chevaux... cela n'appartient pas aux hommes. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, Mère est très forte dans ces domaines, et ce n'est pas un homme. Eléa aussi. Elles aiment simplement cela. Et toi, tu as le droit de ne pas partager leurs goûts. Tu sais... je ne penses pas qu'il devrait y avoir d'activités réservées aux hommes ou aux femmes. Simplement des loisirs pratiqués par ceux qui les apprécient.

\- C'est facile pour vous de dire cela, Père. Vous aimez toutes les activités de garçons.

\- J'adore en effet les combats et les épées. Mais... tu veux connaître un secret ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la confidence.

Wylan acquiesça joyeusement, tout heureux de savoir qu'elle allait être la révélation de son père.

\- J'adore la couture, déclara Jaime.

\- La couture... avec les aiguilles ?

\- Celle là même. Tu te souviens que je t'avais parlé de ma défunte soeur, Cersei ? Lorsque nous étions enfants, nous nous ressemblions comme deux gouttes d'eau, si bien que parfois nous échangions nos habits. Elle assistait à mes cours d'épée, et moi à ses leçons de couture. Et cette activité me plaisait vraiment. Tellement, que j'ai continué d'apprendre les points en cachette, même lorsque la supercherie de nos échanges a été découverte. J'ai continué à coudre adulte, cela arrivait toujours à me calmer.

Il vit l'air faciné de Wylan qui demanda timidement :

\- Et cela vous manque-t-il de coudre ?

\- Oui, admit Jaime. Beaucoup.

Il fut surpris de constater à quel point sa réponse était sincère. Il n'avais plus cousu depuis que les Stark l'avaient fait prisonnier et n'avait jamais osé reprendre, diminué de sa main droite.

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je pourrais réapprendre. Si j'ai réussi à me tenir une épée de la main gauche, je dois pouvoir tenir une aiguille. Et... tu pourrais apprendre avec moi ? Cela te plairait ?

\- Oui! S'exclama Wylan. Mais... si les gens l'apprennent ? Il n'y aurait pas que Eléa qui dirait que je ne suis qu'un petit chaton.

\- Et alors ?

\- Comment ça "et alors" ?

\- Serait-ce si horrible ? Les chatons sont gentils, mignons, attentionnés, ils sont débrouillards et savent se défendre tout de même. Alors serait-ce si horrible d'être un chaton ?

L'enfant considéra la question un instant avant de rougir en admettant :

\- En fait... ça me plairait bien d'être un chaton.

\- Alors si tu préfères être un chaton, soit un chaton. Wylan... Un chaton, un lion, une tortue ou bien un phacochère... tu peux être tout ce que tu veux. Ceux qui t'aiment ne cesseront jamais de t'aimer, et ce n'est pas comment tu t'identifies qui va y changer quoi que ce soit. D'accord ?

Wylan fit alors un large sourire et répondit joyeusement :

\- D'accord !

\- Très bien, déclara Jaime. Alors nous allons chercher du fil, des aiguilles, un dé à coudre, et c'est partit ! Il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire en particulier ?

\- J'aimerai coudre des fleurs sur ma tunique !

\- Des fleurs ?

\- Vous avez dit que je pouvais être tout ce que je voulais. Et je crois que plus qu'un chaton, je préférerait être une abeille. Parce que j'aime beaucoup les fleurs.

Jaime resta quelques secondes indécis, avant de se reprendre :

\- Très bien, on part sur des fleurs. Tu as une couleur en particulier ?

\- Rose ! s'exclama le petit garçon. Comme les roses du jardin.

Quelques mois après cette conversation, les courtisants et conseillers de l'Ouest eurent la surprise de remarquer que le seigneur du Roc avait revêtu une tunique cousue de fleurs roses. Jaime savait que son vêtement avait été source de nombreux ricanements chuchotés, mais n'en tenait pas compte – tout ce qui importait, c'était que le sourire et la fierté dans les yeux de son fils. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'à force, tous ces médisants comprendraient que les couleurs ou les loisirs n'étaient en définitive pas une question de genre.

* * *

_Note (de fin) : je crois que je vais adopter comme canon ce petit Wylan (et oui, c'est bien les chevaliers d'émeraude le prénom), suivi de ses frères et sœurs Eléa (notre chère petite étoile) et Renly._

_Sinon, peut-être que nos médisants de 2019 vont eux aussi finir par arrêter de penser que le monde va s'écrouler si leur petit garçon aime le violet et les Barbies. Si, toi qui lis ça, fais partie de ces médisants : Jaime est cool et soutient son fils. Soit comme Jaime._

_Bises !_


	15. Le miroir s'est brisé - et la roue aussi

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Salut ! Je viens pour un texte toujours sur Jaime, mais un peu plus triste que le précédent. Cet OS répond aux 5e et 7e thèmes de la 113e nuit du FoF (**étrangler et copie**), un forum où l'on peut discuter fanfic, faire des jeux et plein de trucs.

Je répond également à plusieurs défis de la gazette, à savoir le Thème challenge 2 (à quel point as-tu changé ces deux dernières années ?) et au 991e défi du Mille Prompt (et si la prophétie du Valonqar s'était vérifiée ?).

Pour rappel (parce que la série n'en a pas du tout traité) cette théorie fait référence à une prophétie qui a été adressée à Cersei, où le Valonqar la tuerait. Valonqar signifie "petit frère" en haut valyrien, et Cersei a toujours détesté et s'est méfié de Tyrion en partie à cause de cette prophétie. Certains pensent cependant qu'elle concerne en réalité Jaime, qui est né quelques secondes après Cersei (et est donc techniquement son petit frère). Le fait que la série n'ai rien dit à ce sujet et n'ai pas cherché à respecté cela restera l'une de mes grandes déceptions. Mais bref.

_Merci à **Angelica** et **Marina **pour leurs reviews sur le texte précédent !_

* * *

Ses cinq sens étaient agressés par la folie de Daenerys Targaryen : le ciel rougissait à vue d'oeil, une odeur acre se faisait sentir dans la capitale, le vent apportait par rafales les cris des malheureux qui se mouraient au-dehors. Sa main tremblante, qui tentait de l'aider à garder son équilibre, ne parvenait qu'à se saisir de pierres, que la cendre avait recouvert.

La cendre... s'était certainement ce qui était le pire. Toute sa bouche avait goût de cendre, emplissant son être d'une sensation de putréfaction.

Et pourtant, malgré la mort qui se manifestait à lui de toutes parts, toutes les parcelles de son corps et de son âme étaient tournées vers la figure pâle qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Jaime ! s'était exclamée cette dernière, le soulagement perceptible dans sa voix rendue faible par la fumée.

Lui ne répondit rien, se contentant d'observer celle qu'il avait longtemps considérée comme sa moitié. Son _double_ – sa copie, diraient certains. Il est vrai que Cersei et lui s'étaient toujours ressemblés comme deux gouttes d'eau. Petits, ils étaient tellement indissociables que même leur père n'arrivait à les distinguer l'un de l'autre; et lorsqu'ils échangeaient leurs vêtements et se coupaient leurs cheveux de même manière, il n'y avait que leur nudité qui pouvait les trahir. En grandissant, les différences entre leurs corps s'étaient accentuées, et pourtant, Jaime avait toujours eu l'impression de trouver en Cersei sa copie parfaite. Peut-être plus d'un point de vue physique certes, mais d'un point de vue mental. Les deux jumeaux partageaient toujours la même vision du monde, qui se réduisait dans leur esprit à leurs deux personnes. _Il n'y a que nous qui comptons_, répétait sans cesse Cersei – et Jaime acquiesçait.

Cersei n'avai eu de cesse d'affirmer que leurs destins étaient liés. _Nous sommes deux moitiés d'un même être_, _Jaime. Nous sommes venus dans ce monde ensemble, et nous le quitterons ensemble_. Et Jaime aquiesait de même. Pourquoi l'aurait-il contredit lorsqu'il pensait chacun des mots que Cersei prononçait ? Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Du moins, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

En cet instant, lorsqu'il regardait Cersei, il ne voyait plus le miroir de son âme qu'elle avait toujours été pour lui. Il ne _se_ voyait plus. Devant lui se trouvait une femme qu'il n'était plus sûr de connaître – si tant est qu'il ne l'est jamais connu.

Le constat était douloureux, implaccable, cruellement réaliste – mais vrai : le miroir s'était brisé.

**.**

Il était tenté de croire que Cersei faisait figure d'étrangère pour la première fois, mais il savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas vrai. Il ne savait pas quand ce changement avait eu lieu. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés séparés l'un de l'autres, un royaume entier et des conflits armés à n'en plus finir entre eux ? Lorsqu'il était rentré diminué d'une main, et elle d'un fils ?

Ou bien était-ce leur si longue séparation qui avait révélé ce constat glaçant qui était que Jaime n'avait en définitive pas besoin de Cersei ? Le Lannister ne s'était jamais posé la question auparavent. Cersei et lui n'avaient jamais été séparés l'un de l'autre, ses deux années au service d'Aerys ayant été l'exception. Mais à cette époque, Jaime avait dû s'accrocher corps et âme au souvenir de Cersei pour ne pas sombrer dans les abîmes que la folie du souverain façonnait tout autour de lui. Cersei, ou plutôt la pensée d'elle, l'avait maintenu en vie.

Il n'en avait pas été de même lors de son emprisonnement chez les Starck. Jaime se consolait par son image, mais ne partait pas à la dérive comme cela avait été le cas plus tôt. Lors de son enlèvement par les Braves Compaings, il ne s'était pas appuyé sur sa soeur pour tenir, mais sur Brienne.

_Brienne_.

Peut-être était-ce elle, qui avait fait éclater en morceaux le miroir des jumeaux Lannister. Ou peut-être qu'elle s'était contentée de se placer entre les deux reflets, empêchant l'un de distinguer l'autre.

Mais Jaime savait qu'aucune de ces hypothèses n'étaient justes. Il avait aperçu l'implaccable vérité suite au conseil de Port-Réal, où ils avaient été confontés à la guerre à venir contre les Morts. Le miroir n'avait pas été brisé – simplement leur reflet. Auparavant, leurs deux images se supperposaient parfaitement l'une sur l'autre, mais désormais cette époque était révolue. Jaime avait changé, _vraiment_ changé. Il s'en était aperçu au fur et à mesure de son voyage vers la capitale, il n'avait juste par réalisé à quel point. Peut-être que sauter dans une fosse à ours sans arme pour une étrangère aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais tel n'avait pas été le cas. Pour preuve, il avait été pris au dépourvu lorsque Brienne lui avait demandé pourquoi il était revenu sur ses pas pour la sauver. Pourquoi ? Une réponse honnête aurait été "je ne sais pas". Des réponses clairvoyantes auraient été "je vous aime déjà" ou "je suis un homme différent". Mais il n'avait pas été en mesure de mettre des mots sur ce qui s'opérait en lui à ce moment. Il s'était alors contenté d'un "j'ai rêvé de vous" lancé négligemment et voulant rejeter le trouble qu'il ressentait intérieurement.

Aujourd'hui, Jaime ne pouvait plus se mentir. Là où Cersei semblait être restée celle qu'elle avait toujours été – celle que Jaime s'était efforcé de ne pas voir –, lui avait changé. Et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer.

Cersei non plus, d'ailleurs.

**.**

\- Jaime ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau, la voix plus inquiète.

Il croisa alors son regard pour la première fois, et il vit la réalisation tenir l'éclat de ses yeux. Elle avait enfin compris qu'il n'était pas venu pour elle, du moins pas pour l'aider. Son visage prit alors un air de défi, provoquant, et Jaime sut que le miroir était définitivement brisé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

La question resta en suspend, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait pas réellement de réponse. Lorsqu'il avait entendu Sansa Starck annoncer d'aussi mauvaises nouvelles sur la débacle qu'essuyaient les armées de Daenrerys et la probable victoire de Cersei, Jaime n'avait pas réfléchis. Il ne pouvait pas laisser gagner une reine qui avait été prête à abandonner le royaume pour sa gloire personnelle, quand bien même s'agissait-il de sa soeur. Ce n'était tout simplement pas _possible_. Il avait alors prit la route, s'enfonçant toujours plus au sud, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait le seul à qui elle laisserait une ouverture – ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il espérait. Il n'en était pas sûr – elle avait après tout voulu par deux fois le tuer. Mais il se devait d'essayer : pour Brienne, pour les innocents de Port-Réal, pour la paix. Et aussi pour lui. Pour chasser définitivement la part sombre et pourrie qui était encore en lui.

Il n'avait tout simplement pas prévu que Daenerys Targaryen se révélerait pire que Cersei. Ou du moins que sa soeur, en excécutant cette enfant de Naath, révelerait ce qu'il y a de pire chez les Targaryen.

_Feu et sang_. Daenerys avait eu exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu, et Cersei ce qu'elle avait mérité. Peut-être était-ce qu'il y avait à retenir de toutes ces intrigues de cour, ces trahisons et manigances : du feu et du sang. Que peu importe qui se retrouverait sur le trône de fer, le résultat serait toujours une folie que le pouvoir entraînait invariablement. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Jaime prit sa résolution. Il était venu pour une raison précise, et il allait la mener à bien.

\- Je compte briser la roue.

Tyrion lui avait répété les mots que Daenerys avait prononcé plusieurs années auparavant. Il trouvait assez ironique de les répéter à son tour. Ironique, et pourtant logique : la roue devait être brisée là où elle avait commencé à se mettre en marche.

Là où se trouvait ce pour quoi elle se mettait en marche.

Sans laisser le temps à Cersei de réfléchir et comprendre cette phrase sybilline, Jaime se jeta sur la nuque gracile de Cersei. Alors qu'il serrait d'avantage, des images passées se superposaient devant lui, où il caressait cette même nuque avec affection, où les yeux de sa soeur pétillaient de plaisir et non de rage. Où leurs corps se mêlaient pour vivre, et non dans une lutte pour la mort.

Après quelques minutes de pression non relachée, Jaime sentit que son étranglement avait porté ses fruits. Il posa alors délicatement le cadavre à ses pieds, des larmes brouillant sa vue. Il resta un instant ainsi, vidé de toutes pensées, la regaine _Régicide_ revenant sans cesse dans son esprit.

Ce fut une pierre qui le tira finalement de son état léthargique. Le plafond de la salle du trône, fragilisé par le feu, commençait à s'effondrer. Jaime considéra à quitter la pièce, avant de se résigner – où irait-il ? La ville était en proie aux flammes, à la mort. Il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en sortir vivant. _Comment veux-tu mourir ?_ Lui avait demandé Bronn. _Dans les bras de la femme que j'aime_. Son souhait ne se réaliserait jamais. Brienne était loin de cette horreur, en sécurité à Winterfell, alors qu'importe qu'il meurt dehors ou bien dans une salle où son innoncence et ses espérances avaient de toute façon déjà étaient réduites en cendres ?

Non, cela n'avait définitivement aucune importance.

Jaime jeta un coup d'oeil au trône qui se trouvait derrière le corps sans vie de sa soeur, l'endroit même où Joffrey et Aerys avaient ordonnés autant d'horreurs. Alors que le plafond ceda complètement et qu'il sentait sa conscience quitter son corps, il se surprit à prier les Sept pour que ce trône de fer disparaisse avec eux.

* * *

_**Note (de fin) :** ah et du coup le texte répond aussi au défi 21 de la collection restreinte : pas de fin heureuse. Je l'ai pas dit en haut car je voulais pas spoiler._

_Sinon j'écoute Jenny the Oldstone, et je suis toujours autant prise aux tripes avec cette chanson. Malgré la déception de la fin de Jaime et les critiques qui ont été adressées à la fin de la série, elle reste merveilleuse. Et repenser à tous ces personnages qui m'ont marqué... c'est aussi douloureux que génial._

_Bises !_


	16. Les princes charmants n'existent pas

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** J'ai découvert la série Lucifer il y a deux semaines, et depuis je la dévore. Pour faire la transition avec GOT, je dirais que ce texte va parler d'un autre diable, nettement moins sympathique. Cet OS répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette :

\- Pop Ariel : écrire sur quelqu'un qui a les cheveux roux

\- 45 citations Hunger Games : les imbéciles sont dangereux

\- Les répliques cultes 24 : "Ils peuvent prendre nos vies, mais jamais… notre liberté" Braveheart

\- Les belles phrases : #4 Il y a un temps pour être gentil et un temps pour dire que ça suffit

\- Prompt à la pelle 58 : "Pourquoi tu ne souris plus ? Quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire !" Teen Wolf

\- Mille prompt 22 : Ramsay Bolton

\- Collection restreinte : Ne pas développer une relation dans une fiction de type "angst"

Ce qui fait 7 défis combinés pour les Toujours plus.

* * *

**Personnages :** Sansa, Ramsay, Theon

**Contexte :** UA saison 5

**Warning : Bon c'est Ramsay, donc mention de viol et de mauvais traitements (ce n'est absolument pas décrit mais autant prévenir)**

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Joy Misty Holy**, **Destrange** (x2), **Wizzette** (x2), **Elayan** (x2) et **LaSilvana** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents_

* * *

La première fois où elle avait essayé de s'échapper avait été la dernière.

Le sentiment de liberté qu'elle avait éprouvé en s'enfuyant avait été certes galvanisant. Au début tout du moins. Car passé l'ivresse des premiers pas précipités dans la neige, la peur l'avait rattrapé, plus puissante et dévastatrice que jamais. Et si Ramsay la rattrapait ? Cette interrogation l'avait hanté – elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire arrêter par son époux. Alors elle avait accéléré la cadence, courant de plus en plus vite. À côté d'elle, la jeune servante nordienne qui l'avait accompagné dans sa fuite n'avait pas posé de questions face à son accélération soudaine. Elle s'était contentée d'augmenter elle aussi son rythme de course, comprenant qu'il fallait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elles et Winterfell.

Mais bien évidement, cela n'avait pas suffit. Sansa aurait pu en rire, tellement c'était prévisible. Mais le sort qu'avait réservé Ramsay à sa compagne de fuite ne lui avait provoqué qu'une seule réaction : l'horreur.

Le batard – nouvellement Bolton – avait tourné autour du corps méconnaissable d'où aucun cri ne s'échappait plus, et avait déclaré d'un ton absent :

\- Les imbéciles sont dangereux. Tu sais pourquoi, Sansa ?

La jeune Starck avait secoué la tête frénétiquement. Non, elle ne savait pas, elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle aurait voulu ne pas à le savoir.

Mais comme toutes ses autres prières, sa supplique silencieuse ne fut pas entendue.

\- Parce qu'ils ne réfléchissent pas. Une personne intelligente aurait compris qu'elle avait intérêt à se tenir à carreaux et serait toujours en vie à ce moment là. Les imbéciles en revanche... les imbéciles croient toujours pouvoir tenter le diable car sont trop idiots pour se rendre compte que leur espérance est vaine. Ils sont dangereux pour eux-même de par leur stupidité. Et ils sont de ce fait dangereux pour les personnes intelligentes, car peuvent parfois se montrer persuasifs et les entraîner dans leur folie. C'est ce qui c'est passé, n'est-ce pas, Sansa ? Cette jeune imbécile t'as entraîné dans sa tentative désespérée malgré toi ?

Sansa se déteste d'hocher la tête.

Elle se déteste de ne pas assumer ses actes, de se réfugier derrière une innocente décédée par sa faute pour échapper aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas bien entendue, chère épouse, susurre Ramsay. Peux-tu me répondre oralement ?

Elle se déteste encore plus de lui obéir, d'ouvrir sa bouche pour prononcer le « oui » qu'il attend narquoisement plutôt que pour lui cracher sa haine au visage.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, déclare-t-il joyeusement. Tu n'es pas une imbécile. Pas totalement du moins. Car qui est le plus idiot entre l'imbécile, ou celui qui suit l'imbécile ?

Là encore, il semble attendre une réponse. Sansa ravale alors sa peur, sa haine, son dégoût, pour proposer en murmurant :

\- Les deux ?

\- Exactement ! Alors tu comprendras bien que toi aussi, tu dois apprendre ta leçon ?

Elle aimerai pouvoir oublier la « leçon » qui suit.

Elle aimerai pouvoir oublier les chiens se précipitant autour du corps mutilé de la jeune servante dont elle n'a même pas eu le temps de connaître le nom.

Elle aimerai pouvoir oublier tant de choses. Là encore, ses prières ne furent pas entendues.

La seule chose qu'elle peut réellement oublier, ce sont ses rêves d'évasion.

**.**

\- Jeune lady, faites attention à vos points !

Sansa retint un sourire en entendant la remontrance de la Septa. La jeune fille à qui cette dernière était adressée acquiesça précipitamment et s'empressa de rectifier son ouvrage. Une fois chose faite la jeune fille demanda à sa Septa de lui conter une histoire. Alors que la vieille dame s'obtempéra, Sansa se surprit à penser que certaines choses ne changerai jamais, telles que ces activités féminines calmes, où la monotonie de leur couture ne serait pimentée que par les récits aventuriers millénaires. Et loin de lui remonter le moral, cette idée la déprima d'avantage. L'on continuerai à faire croire aux jeunes filles qu'un prince charmant viendrait les sauver – d'un dragon cracheur de flammes, d'un donjon étroit ou simplement de l'ennui – et qu'elles vivraient épanouies et heureuses auprès de leur vaillant chevalier.

_Foutaises_.

Les princes charmants, ça n'existaient pas. Les seuls princes de leur réalité étaient soient fous et cruels – tels Joffrey –, soient trop lâches pour être charmants.

Comme Theon. Celui qui avait autrefois été un fier Greyjoy n'était aujourd'hui que l'ombre... elle ne savait même plus de quoi. Dire qu'il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même était bien loin de la réalité. Il ne semblait même plus être l'ombre d'un être humain.

Après avoir passé outre sa haine contre lui et le sort qu'il avait réservé à ses frères (ou plutôt à ces deux jeunes garçons innocents), Sansa avait voulu voir en lui la clef de sa liberté. Elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir par ses propres moyens, mais peut-être lui pourrait-il faire quelque chose.

Elle s'était vite aperçue qu'une nouvelle fois, ses espérances étaient vaines.

Theon était trop brisé pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité, confirmant son hypothèse : aucun prince ne viendrait la sauver.

Elle avait envie de le crier à cette jeune lady encore naïve. _N'espère rien de la vie, et surtout pas des hommes ! Aucun d'entre eux ne sont les princes que les contes te promettent._ Mais elle ne dit rien – dans cet enfer qu'était devenu Winterfell, les rêves d'enfant étaient une des rares choses encore préservée.

Et la vie se chargerait rapidement de les briser, de toute manière.

Alors Sansa se laissa porter par la voix rauque de la Septa et les mythes qu'elle tissait.

Il y avait toutefois un fil que Sansa avait pu tirer de l'enchevêtrement de mensonges enchantés que la vieille dame prononçait.

Aucun prince ne viendrait la sauver. Bien. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

Elle se sauverait elle-même.

**.**

L'échec de sa dernière tentative et les conséquences macabres qui en avaient résulté étaient toujours frais dans sa mémoire. Il apparaissait clair qu'entre les gardes, la neige qui ne permettrait pas de masquer les traces de son échappée et les chiens, elle ne pourrait pas s'enfuir du château. Et puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas partir de Winterfell, elle y resterait. Ce serait simplement aux autres de partir.

Et les autres, c'était les intrus : les sbires des Bolton, et surtout Ramsay.

**.**

Trouver des alliés avait été à la fois étonnement facile et atrocement difficile.

Facile, car tous les habitants de Winterfell, les vrais, ceux qui étaient là avant l'invasion des Bolton, voulaient voir partir les intrus. Ceux là étaient fidèles aux Stark, et donc à leur dernière représente vivante attestée : Sansa. Mais si chacun d'entre eux rêvait secrètement du retour des loups à leur fief historique, mener un combat pour le réaliser était beaucoup plus compliqué. Les gens de Winterfell étaient peut-être plus nombreux que les envahisseurs mais n'avaient plus aucun pouvoir, ni aucune arme. Et si Ramsay Bolton réservait la flagellation à un cuisinier qui laissait brûler son repas du soir, quel châtiment leur ferait-il subir pour une révolte ? Ils ne voulaient pas risquer leur vie, ou celle de leur famille.

Sansa pouvait le comprendre. Elle avait vécu dans la même peur ces derniers mois. Mais elle avait réalisé, par la plus improbable des manières, qu'il y avait un temps pour être gentil, et un temps pour dire que ça suffit. Elle avait été complaisante, poupée manipulable aux pires perversités, mais c'était terminé. Elle allait se battre. Et il fallait que son peuple s'en rende compte également.

Il lui avait fallu tout son prestige de Stark, son charisme, sa persévérance pour rallier ses gens à sa révolte. Mais comme elle leur avait répété encore et encore, obligée de chuchoter quand elle voulait crier cet adage : ils peuvent prendre nos vies, mais jamais… notre liberté. Ils peuvent nous tuer, nous supplicier, mais jamais les priver de leur liberté de décider comment ils mèneraient leur vie. Et petit à petit, les gens s'étaient ralliés à ce qu'elle murmurait.

Le murmure s'était amplifié parmi les gens de Winterfell jusqu'à devenir une rage sourde et brûlante, prête à tout dévaster sur son passage.

**.**

Lorsque le jour de leur révolte était arrivé, Ramsay n'avait rien remarqué. Il fallait dire que Sansa s'était comportée comme d'ordinaire, soumise et silencieuse petite colombe privée d'ailes. Elle avait subi les réprimandes de son monstre d'époux, jusqu'à ce que résonne la cloche du château. Celle-ci, pour une oreille peu attentive, annonçait comme d'accoutumée le début du repas de midi. Mais pour les rebelles dans la confidence, la légère variation dans la mélodie habituelle proclamait le début du soulèvement.

Le visage de Sansa s'était alors feint d'un léger sourire victorieux et pris une cuillerée de soupe pour le masquer – Ramsay ne devait se douter de rien avant que les forces alliées n'aient pris l'avantage à l'extérieur.

Le Bolton finit par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et envoya ses gardes voir ce qui se passait par-delà la salle. Alors qu'il se levait pour partir à leur suite, Sansa se plaça devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse la railler ou la chasser d'une gifle cuisante, elle lui planta un couteau dans le ventre.

Alors que la douleur envahissait son être, l'air de supériorité qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à présent s'envola. Il tomba à genoux sous un deuxième coup. Sa vision se fit plus floue, mais il pu distinguer Sansa se rapprochant de lui. Une fois parvenue à sa hauteur, elle lui murmura à l'oreille la phrase qui lui avait si souvent répété alors qu'il l'a violait et torturait :

\- Pourquoi tu ne souris plus ? Quelqu'un pourrait tomber amoureux de ton sourire !

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle lui planta le poignard dans le cœur, avant de se redresser, le dominant de sa hauteur.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'un combattant vint lui apprendre leur victoire. Sansa s'autorisa un dernier sourire de satisfaction avant de se composer le visage de celle qu'elle serait désormais : celui d'une reine.


	17. Une bâtarde

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Hola! Ce texte est né d'un défi : "et si Arya une fille bâtarde d'Oberyn Martell ?" J'imagine que j'ai un peu fait de hors-sujet, mais avec ce prompt je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre. Défis de la Gazette (donc 8 pour les Toujours plus) :

\- Et si... 298 : et si Arya une fille bâtarde d'Oberyn Martell ?

\- Phrases loufoques 64) Je n'aime pas qu'on partage mon opinion, parce que dans ce cas, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'une demie-opinion

\- Petits prompts à la pelle : 49 : "Excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale."

\- Citations HG : " Je me contemple dans le miroir en tâchant de me rappeler qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas. "

\- Thème challenge 1 : Les choses étranges que tu fais quand tu es seul

\- Belles paroles 7 : chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire : j'ai survécu.

\- Pop 14 : Ryuk : un personnage qui s'ennuit

\- Mille prompt 189 : Le Donjon Rouge

* * *

**Personnages :** Arya, Eddard, Oberyn

**Contexte :** UA saison 1

_Merci à **Marina**, **Angelica** et **Turand** (x2) pour leurs reviews sur les OS précédents !_

* * *

Arya soupira. Comme elle s'ennuyait ! Elle était coincée depuis deux heures maintenant entre sa sœur – qui continuait de l'ignorer superbement depuis le drame avec lady – et sa Septa. Et c'était sans comptait le demi-douzaine de jeunes filles écervelées qui gloussaient en se montrant leurs points, sous l'œil attentif de leurs chaperonnes. Celles-ci relevaient avec patience les erreurs que commanditaient leurs protégées, tout en s'échangeant des potins de la cour. Quelle horreur !

Tout en enfonçant rageusement son aiguille dans le canevas qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal, Arya exultait. Elle était profondément déçue de la capitale : elle n'avait pas envie de quitter son Nord natal, mais elle avait au moins cru pouvoir tirer de ce voyage quelque chose de positif. Mais excepté la chaleur étouffante et l'odeur putride de la ville, Port-Réal ne changeait en rien de Winterfell – du moins pour elle. Elle était toujours cantonnée aux activités de dames, forcée de passer ses journées à coudre ou à apprendre l'art des bonnes manières.

Elle avait eu l'espoir naïf que les choses seraient un peu différentes pour elle ici. Après tout, Port-Réal était une capitale, brassait plus de monde et pourrait donc se montrer plus ouverte. Or il n'en était rien. C'était même pire : là où, dans le Nord, certaines femmes affichaient leur indépendance, elles étaient ici toutes plus muettes les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la reine pour comprendre : s'il ne faisait aucun doute que Cersei était la première a comploter en sous-main, elle était complètement effacée en public, se laissant rabaisser et humilier. Et si même la reine mère n'avait pas droit à la parole, que dire des autres femmes ? Oui, Arya était cruellement déçue de la capitale.

Et effrayée, d'une certaine manière.

Lorsqu'elle était encore à Winterfell, le mariage et les devoirs de dame n'étaient qu'une lointaine réalité. Mais maintenant qu'elle était dans la ville de toutes les alliances, la ville politique par excellence, la réalité s'était brusquement imposée à ses yeux. Elle n'était plus la petite Arya rebelle qui battait ses frères à l'arc, sous l'œil amusé de ses parents.

Ici, elle n'était qu'une proie, un pion de chair sur l'échiquier patriarcal qu'était le jeu des trônes.

Et cela la _terrifiait_. Elle avait l'impression de se perdre elle-même, d'être broyée parce que la société attendait d'elle. Elle entendait encore les murmures amusés de Sansa et de ses amies, jouant à une stupidité de jeu pour apprendre à _se connaître_ : le « quelles choses étranges fais-tu lorsque tu es seule ? ». Elles avaient chacune gloussé aux réponses aussi soporifiques et conventionnées les unes que les autres, jusqu'à ce que l'une d'entre elle se tourne (par politesse) vers Arya pour lui poser la question. La louve avait décidé d'apporter un peu de sincérité dans cette mascarade qu'était ce jeu, et avait amèrement répondu :

\- Je me contemple dans le miroir en tâchant de me rappeler qui je suis et qui je ne suis pas.

Après cela, les jeux s'étaient fait sans elle.

Non pas que ça la dérange. Ses exercices de réflexion solitaires lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres.

Et tant pis si personne – même pas son père – ne semblait la comprendre.

**oOoOo**

Oberyn Martell était immédiatement repérable dans une foule. Non pas tant grâce à son manteau jaune étincelant – Port-Réal était, d'un point de vue vestimentaire, bien plus coloré que Winterfell après tout (et même si sa maison lui manquait Arya était bien obligée de reconnaître que le Nord était assez terne par rapport aux déploiements de tissus qui s'observaient ici). Ce n'était pas non plus sa couleur de peau mate qui le distinguait du reste de la population – là encore Port-Réal était assez diverse dans ses habitants.

Non, ce qui distinguait Oberyn Martell, c'était son aura. Il se dégageait de lui une impression de sûreté, de confiance en lui qui faisait que les gens s'écartaient automatiquement sur son passage, tout en étant irrémédiablement attirés vers lui. Excepté pour Jaime Lannister, Arya n'avait jamais vu ça. Mais là où ce phénomène avait révulsé Arya dans le cas du lion, il en était tout autre avec Oberyn. Elle avait en effet l'impression que le dornien adressait dans chacun de ses gestes et de ses mots un immense doigt d'honneur à la capitale.

Et elle _adorait_ ça.

Elle ne put donc empêcher un sourire de franchir ses lèvres, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer sa Septa, qui souffla de soulagement :

\- C'est très bien lady Arya, d'accueillir cet illustre invité avec un sourire. Il faut que son séjour ici se déroule de la plus agréable des façons.

Sur ces paroles, elles s'inclinèrent, tandis qu'Oberyn continuait sa marche jusqu'au couple royal – et qu'Arya levait les yeux au ciel. Évidement. Si elle souriait, c'était forcément pour faire plaisir un homme qui pourrait être son père. Cela aurait été trop incongru qu'elle sourisse pour elle-même.

Elle n'eut le temps que penser un acerbe « ben voyons » avant que son regard ne soit attiré par quelque chose de plus détonnant et beaucoup plus intéressant qu'Oberyn Martell : ses filles.

Leur présence avait agacé avant même qu'elles ne mettent les pieds dans la capitale, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles étaient illégitimes. Pour Cersei, qui avait été de nombreuses fois victime d'adultère, cela était inacceptable de les afficher au grand jour – et Arya savait que de nombreux nobles en étaient également scandalisés. Elle n'avait pas bien compris pourquoi la reine s'était pliée à la volonté du seigneur du sud elle avait juste entendu que des conflits passés étaient à l'origine de cette concillence envers Oberyn et que cette visite était l'occasion de renouer un peu de diplomatie avec Dorne. Sans avoir tous les détails, Arya en avait retiré l'essentiel : on tolérait la présence de ses filles car cela servait la politique du royaume.

Cela l'avait révolté tout d'abord, mais elle était désormais bien contente de voir ses fameuses batardes en personne. Car en plus de leur illégitimité, les filles d'Oberyn semblaient posséder une autre tare : la liberté.

Elles marchaient seules, sans personne à leur bras, mais ce n'était pas ce fait qui marqua Arya. Pas plus que leurs vêtements légers qui dévoilaient leurs formes plus qui ne les cachaient. C'étaient les armes qu'elles portaient : arcs, épées, fouets, poignards... Elles portaient un véritable arsenal, et il était plus qu'évident qu'elles savaient s'en servir.

C'est ainsi qu'Arya décida qu'elle allait tout faire pour les rencontrer.

**oOoOo**

Arya courait. Elle s'était enfuie de sa leçon de couture, et sa Septa était à ses trousses. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter, mais elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher : un peu plus et elle mourrait d'ennui ! Ou elle étranglait Sansa avec sa bobine de fil. Arya était en train de se dire distraitement qu'elle aurait peut-être dû rester car la vision de sa sœur se débattant avec des rubans aurait été hilarante, lorsqu'elle rentra de plein fouet dans quelqu'un. Elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course sitôt un « désolée » jeté à la va-vite, lorsqu'elle se figea en constatant qui avait victime de sa précipitation : Oberyn Martell.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse balbutier une excuse, l'homme avait déjà demandé :

\- Et bien, jeune Lady, qui fuyez vous ainsi ?

\- Ma leçon de couture, répondit-elle du tac au tac.

À son grand étonnement, cela fit éclater de rire son interlocuteur, avant qu'il ne reprenne plus sérieusement :

\- Je vois que le terme de Lady est peu approprié dans ce cas. Et qu'est-ce qu'une jeune demoiselle comme vous peut bien apprécier si ce n'est la couture ?

\- Me battre à l'épée. Ou tirer à l'arc. Je bat toujours mes frères, cru-t-elle devoir préciser en voyant l'air surpris du Dornien.

\- Une petite guerrière ? Je ne peux que vous souhaiter de réussir dans ce cas.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'allez pas me faire la morale comme quoi une fille ne doit pas se battre?

\- Pourquoi dirais-je une chose pareille ? Mes filles sont de grandes guerrières. Je ne pense pas que la capacité du maniement de épée ou autre arme soit liée au genre de la personne qui la tient.

\- Vous êtes bien le seul à penser ainsi, murmura amèrement Arya.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute manière, je n'aime pas qu'on partage mon opinion, parce que dans ce cas, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir plus qu'une demie-opinion.

\- Je suis dans ce cas au regret de vous annoncer que vous n'avez plus qu'une demie-opinion alors.

La remarque d'Arya le fit franchement éclater de rire :

\- Un esprit de répartie et un goût pour les armes ? Vous auriez toute votre place à Dorne, demoiselle. Maintenant, excusez-moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'éloigna, tout en nonchalance et drapés volant au vent.

**oOoOo**

Arya ne sut jamais vraiment de quel scandale avait parlé Oberyn, mais sa rencontre avait eu un impact inattendu sur la louve. Désormais, elle ne se contemplait plus dans le miroir en se rappelant qui elle était et n'était pas, mais en se demandant qui elle aurait pu être si elle était née à Dorne. Arya rêvait d'une vie qui n'était pas la sienne, s'inventait des scénarios tous plus improbables les uns que les autres. Parmi tous ceux-là, revenait fréquemment une question qui la hantait : et si elle était en réalité une fille bâtarde d'Oberyn Martell ? Ce scénario était tout à fait impossible – tant logistiquement que physiologiquement – mais elle se plaisant à l'imaginer. Car si elle avait été la fille d'Oberyn Martell, elle n'aurait pas été coincée dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. À l'image d'Obara ou de Tyerne, elle aurait pu apprendre à se battre, elle ne serait pas obligée de se marier. Elle pourrait vivre comme elle l'entendait, vendre ses services armés à qui elle le voudrait, ou bien au contraire rester chez elle, travaillant pour sa survie. Peut-être même avoir un enfant ou deux – elle n'était après tout pas hermétique à l'idée de mariage ou de progéniture, mais elle voulait pouvoir le _choisir_. Décider si, oui ou non, elle aurait une personne dans sa vie. Ici, ce qu'elle voulait ne comptait pas... mais à Dorne, ce n'était pas pareil.

Elle savait qu'il était étrange de rêver d'être batarde d'un homme qu'elle n'avait rencontré qu'une fois, surtout lorsqu'elle avait vu les brimades qu'avait subi Jon, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Qu'étaient-ce que quelques regards de travers comparé à la liberté d'être elle-même ?

**oOoOo**

\- Je suis désolé Arya, mais je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Je m'entraînais bien à l'arc avec Bran !

\- Mais nous ne sommes plus à Winterfell, ma chérie. Ici, nous devons faire profil bas, la raisonna son père.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que les choses n'étaient plus pareilles maintenant qu'ils étaient loin de chez eux, mais elle ne put contenir cette phrase assassine :

\- J'aurais préféré avoir Oberyn Martell comme père plutôt que toi ! Au moins, lui il laisse ses filles se battre ! s'écria-t-elle avant de partir en courant.

Elle ne le savait pas encore, mais il s'agissait des derniers mots qu'elle adresserait à son père.

**.**

Arya savait qu'elle avait dépassé certaines limites qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas avoir franchies. Les propos qu'elle avait tenue ce matin à son père étaient inadmissibles. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire qu'elle aurait préféré de pas être sa fille ? Eddard Stark n'était pas responsable de la marche du monde, ou des dictas de leur société, et elle n'avait pas à le blâmer pour cela. Il avait plutôt besoin d'être soutenu : il n'avait pas plus envie qu'elle d'être ici. Il devait affronter chaque jour des ennemis qui voulaient se débarrasser de lui, son meilleur ami venait de mourir, et il avait un entretien très important avec la reine et le nouveau roi crétin-Joffrey. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de se sentir entouré et aimé, et tout ce qu'Arya trouvait à faire, c'était de se montrer capricieuse ? Qu'elle enfant terriblement gâtée elle faisait.

Poussant un soupir, elle se décida à se lever. Elle s'était cachée dans un sombre recoin du palais pour que sa Septa ne la retrouve pas, désirant profiter de quelques instants seule. Toute à sa colère, frustration et culpabilité, les instants s'étaient transformés en heures, et la nuit était désormais tombée sur Port-Réal.

Elle marchait ainsi dans le château étrangement silencieux et vide, lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa fortement. Une main fut posée sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de crier. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais le corps la retenait trop fermement pour que ses ruades aboutissent à la libérer. Elle ne se calma que lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix qui lui murmura :

\- Jeune demoiselle, je vous en prie, calmez vous.

_Oberyn Martell_. Pourquoi diable l'avait-il momentanément kidnappée ? Celui-ci la reposa sur le sol, en lui intimidant de se taire. Arya décida de s'exécuter, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

\- Jeune demoiselle, êtes vous totalement inconsciente ? Tout le monde vous cherche !

\- Je sais que mon père devait être furieux contre moi, mais de là à organiser une recherche collective...

Sa voix mourut en voyant les yeux d'Oberyn s'emplir de peine. Que s'était-il passé pendant ses cinq heures de bouderie ? Le dornien se mis à sa hauteur pour lui apprendre doucement :

\- Ton père a été arrêté et accusé de trahison.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! cria Arya. Il ne...

Elle fut coupée par la main d'Oberyn, se posant sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne les avait entendu, il repris en chuchotant :

\- Je sais bien que votre père n'est coupable en rien, jeune demoiselle. Mais le fait est que pour la couronne, il est désormais un traite. Votre sœur a été placée sous la protection des Lannister, et nous savons tous que ce n'est en rien une _protection_. Et d'autres soldats étaient à votre recherche. Je crains que cela ne présage rien de bon. Votre sœur est malheureusement inaccessible, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour vous faire sortir d'ici.

Arya encaissa le choc comme elle put – c'est-à-dire mal. Son père arrêté ? Sa sœur aux mains des Lannister ? D'ordinaire, c'était Sansa la plus émotive des deux, à pleurer ou à perdre ses moyens pour un rien, et c'était Arya qui gardait la tête froide. Mais en cet instant, Arya ne put que se comporter comme la jeune fille qu'elle était et à qui on venait d'apprendre que sa famille était en difficulté : elle refusa d'y croire.

Voyant le déni se frayer un chemin dans les yeux de la louve, Oberyn soupira. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre et recoura donc à la méthode forte. Il assomma la petite.

**oOoOo**

Elle reprit conscience dans un endroit sombre. Elle ne distinguait pas bien où elle était, mais elle pouvait sentir le sol tanguer alors qu'elle se le levait précipitament du lit où elle était étendue jusque là. Ce dernier constat, ainsi que l'odeur salée qui lui parvenait, lui fit comprendre qu'elle était à bord d'un bateau. Une vague plus forte frappa contre la coque et la fit perdre son équilibre. Elle allait tomber sur le parquet lorsqu'une main la rattrapa.

\- C'est la troisième fois que vous finissez dans mes bras en un mois. Vous ne tenez pas sur vos jambes, dans le Nord ? s'amusa Oberyn Martel avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : je suis désolé de vous avoir assommée. Mais c'était le seul moyen de vous faire quitter le Donjon Rouge.

\- Mon... mon père ? Que s'est-il passé ? babultia Arya.

Oberyn la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, et lui annonça la terrible nouvelle : Joffrey avait fait exécuter Eddard, et toute la maison Stark avait été déclarée comme ennemie de la couronne. La guerre avait alors été déclarée un peu partout dans le royaume. Arya éait restée quelques minutes silencieuses, digérant les faits de la veille.

\- Pourquoi m'aidez vous ? murmura-t-elle faiblement. Ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez une alliance avec ma famille.

\- Parce que même si Stannis s'est amusé à se déclarer roi, il ne fait aucun doute que la guerre se jouera entre les Stark et les Lannister, et il n'y a personne d'autre que je hais plus que Tywin Lannister. Il a fait assassiné ma sœur et ses enfants, rajouta-t-il à la question silencieuse d'Arya. Et de ce fait, je refuse qu'une autre enfant innocente soit victime de leurs manigances. Alors jeune demoiselle, je ne peux pas vous ramener chez vous pour l'instant, mais je peux vous offrir une place à Dorne. Je pourrais vous faire passer pour l'une de mes bâtardes, le temps que vous puissiez rentrer auprès de votre véritable famille.

Arya acquesia, marquant son accord. Vers qui d'autre pourrait-elle se tourner de toute manière ?

**oOoOo**

Plusieurs années étaient passées, sans qu'Arya puisse retourner à Winterfell, la guerre se prolongeant indéfiniment. Elle s'entrainait chaque jour avec les Aspics des sables, et était devenu avec le temps l'une d'entre elles. Parfois son vieux souhait lui revenait, et il lui paraissait toujours étrange que celui-ci soit en quelques sortes devenu réel : elle était désormais aux yeux de tous une fille batarde d'Oberyn Martell. Mais la liberté de faire se qu'elle aimait lui avait coûté le pire des prix : sa véritable famille. Elle se battait alors sans relâche, enchaînant les entraînements, faisant fi des blessures et des coups qu'elle recevait.

Après tout, comme elle le disait à Oberyn qui s'inquiétait de la voir revenir un peu plus sanguinolente chaque jour, chaque blessure laisse une cicatrice, et chaque cicatrice raconte une histoire : j'ai survécu.

Oui, Arya avait survécu, et pour une raison bien précise : venger les siens.


	18. Un mensonge qui en vaille la peine

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit pour la 144e nuit du FoF sur le thème "**dîner**".

Cet OS répond également à plusieurs défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : _défis des citations contes des royaumes_ (1 « Il est temps qu'elle se comporte enfin comme une vraie dame. Comme une princesse. »), _défis des belles paroles_ (celui qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit), 815e défi du _1000 prompts_ (manger),_ collectionner les pop_ (Clochette : écrire sur un personnage avec une coupe sévère). Le texte part du Et si proposé par Angelica : _et si Amerei avait rencontré Lancel alors que celui était encore écuyer ?_ Ce qui fait cinq défis pour les _Toujours plus_.

* * *

**Contexte :** UA saison 1

**Personnages :** [Lancel, Amerei]

Pour le contexte, Amerei est un personnage qui apparaît dans les livres. Elle appartient à la maison Frey. Elle a une sexualité très libérée (surtout dans le contexte de GOT quoi) si bien que ses parents sont un peu désespérés. Elle est fiancée dans les derniers livres à Lancel.

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Yzanmyo et LiliCatAll** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

\- Amenez le plat avant que je ne me fasse dessus !

Aussitôt l'exigence du roi – curieusement formulée pour un personnage d'aussi haut rang par ailleurs – prononcée, les serviteurs s'empressèrent de s'exécuter. Sous les mines ravies des nobles rassemblés, apparurent alors de toutes parts des mets alléchants, qui sollicitaient tant la vue que l'odorat. Ils ne faisait aucun doute que tous allaient se régaler et profiter d'avantage de la réception donnée par le souverain.

Tous, sauf Amerei Frey.

La jeune femme s'embêtait fermement et elle ne devait qu'à toute sa concentration de retenir un immense bâillement. Mais qui avait l'idée de pareils dîners ? Elle savait que la Cour menait un train de vie plutôt prolifique... mais tout de même, elle avait atteint un stade inimaginable. Après avoir ingurgité des petits-fours suivis de diverses soupes et potages pendant une heure, ils n'en étaient qu'au plat principal. Celui-ci serait ensuite suivi par du fromage, des desserts, des collations d'après-repas (elle n'aurait jamais pensé que le concept puisse exister)... En somme, une éternité d'ingurgitation. Cela la rendait malade d'avance, non pas tant de devoir manger – même si elle trouvait quelque chose d'assez inapproprié à se gaver autant alors que par delà les murs du château des centaines de miséreux mourraient de faim – mais surtout de devoir rester stoïque et immobile pendant toute la durée du repas. Mais qu'elle torture ! Amerei Frey n'était pas le genre de femme qui se plaisait dans l'immobilité mais préférait s'activer – dans tous les sens du terme...

Chassant de son esprit ses pensées que le reste du monde qualifieraient d'indécentes, Amerei tenta de se concentrer sur ce que son assiette avait à lui proposer et mangea en silence, offrant quelques sourires de-ci de-là. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne put s'empêcher de tapoter nerveusement son assiette avec sa fourchette ce qui eut pour conséquence de s'attirer les foudres de sa chaperonne :

\- Cesser immédiatement ce tapage peu noble, ma lady.

Amerei leva les yeux au ciel devant le ton de la Septa Minerva, qui ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher son agacement et le profond manque de respect qu'elle avait pour sa pupille. Le geste insolent n'échappa à la veille dame, qui la menaça :

\- Nous reparlerons de votre comportement ce soir, jeune fille.

\- Septa, ne soyez pas si dure avec Amerei, la défendit sa sœur Marissa. Elle n'a rien fait de mal... si ce n'est de mal tenir sa fourchette. Ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de grave.

\- Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! Votre sœur est incapable de se tenir en société, et ce qui vous parait comme n'être qu'un petit détail révèle en réalité de son mauvais comportement. Mais sous ma surveillance, ces écarts de conduire seront derrière elle, dit la Septa dans une promesse qui apparaissait être à Amerei une menace. Il est grand temps qu'elle se comporte comme une vraie dame. Comme une princesse.

Amerei se retint de rire devant la dernière remarque qui traduisait les ambitions cachées de sa chaperonne. Ses parents, désespérés par sa conduite, l'avaient envoyé à Port-Réal dans l'espoir de lui trouver un mari. Lorsque personne ne s'était montré volontaire pour superviser la jeune fille, ses parents avaient implicitement laissé sous-entendre que des récompenses seraient attribuées à la septa qui se dévouerait – et que plus haut serait le rang du prétendant dégoté, plus grande serait la teneur de cette récompense. C'était finalement Minerva, une veille femme aigrie à la coiffure sévère. Sa personnalité était à l'image de son chignon : serré, sévère, triste, sans folie. Elle se prenait plus une personne noble, à la moralité exemplaire et à la sagesse impressionnante – et Amerei rêvait de pouvoir lui jeter à la figure qu'elle n'était rien de tout cela. Septa Minerva n'était noble dans aucun sens du terme, sa moralité s'effritait dès qu'il était question d'argent ou de positions avantageuses. Quant à sa sagesse... si elle avait un tant soi peu vécu sa vie, la septa aurait compris que celui qui vit sans folie n'est pas si sage qu'il croit.

Mais cela n'aurait servi à rien d'exprimer ainsi ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur – elle n'aurait récolté qu'un sermon, du même acabit dont elle était victime en ce moment. Non pas que les propos qui lui étaient adressés la blessait – depuis le temps, elle en avait eu l'habitude – mais plutôt parce que cela lui causait un profond ennui. À part hocher la tête d'un air contrits elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Heureusement pour elle, le roi choisi ce moment-là pour annoncer qu'une pause danse allait débuter avant que les desserts ne soient amenés. Alors que de la musique se faisait entendre et qu'Amerei se levait précipitamment, Septa Minerva la retint brusquement :

\- Où croyez vous aller comme cela, jeune fille ?

\- Danser, bien évidement. Rencontrer du monde. Ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes venus ?

\- Je vous connais que trop bien. Vous allez simplement en profiter pour vous éclipser.

\- Bien sûr que non, répliqua de mauvaise foi Amerei, qui avait évidement pour objectif de s'éclipser. J'ai rencontré un charmant jeune homme avant de venir et je lui ai promit la première danse. Je vais le rejoindre.

\- Un jeune homme ? répéta la Septa, clairement (et à juste titre) dubitative. Et peut-on savoir de qui il s'agit ?

\- Oui... c'est... euh...

Elle avisa alors un jeune homme blond qui était à dix mètres de leur petit groupe, et se précipita vers lui. Sans même lui dire bonjour, elle le prit par le bras brusquement et le ramena devant sa Septa en déclarant fermement :

\- C'est lui. C'est...

\- Lancel Lannister, se présenta-t-il.

\- Est-ce vrai que ma pupille vous a promis une danse ? demanda la Septa, méfiante.

Le jeune homme était visiblement perdu, et Amerei ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Elle ne put cependant qu'être reconnaissante lorsqu'il mentit avec toute la conviction qu'il put rassembler :

\- Tout à faire, chère Septa.

\- Comme je le disais, je vais danser. _Nous_ allons danser, rectifia Amerei. A tout à l'heure.

Sur ses paroles définitives, Amerei tira de nouveau le dit Lancel derrière elle. Celui-ci attendit d'être éloignés de quelques dizaines de pas avant de demander :

\- Je rêve où je viens de mentir à une religieuse ?

\- Non. Enfin oui. Mais disons que tu as sauvé la vie d'une jeune femme, donc c'est un mensonge qui en valait la peine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui menaçait la jeune femme ?

\- L'ennui, répondit Amerei en riant. La Septa. La vie. Enfin, merci du coup de main.

Elle commençait à se dégager de son bras, mais Lancel raffermi sa prise. Devant son regard étonné, il se justifia ainsi :

\- Je pense que votre Septa nous observe encore. Si elle vous terrifie au point de vous jeter sur le premier inconnu qui passe, vous devriez peut-être aller au bout de votre histoire. Et je dois vous avouez que je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de mentir, à une religieuse de surcoît. Mais si vous m'offrez réellement la première danse alors... je n'aurais pas vraiment menti ?

Il ne lui dit pas qu'il la trouvait particulièrement jolie et qu'il ne voulait pas encore quitter son bras, si doux et chaud contre le sien. Il se contenta d'attendre une réaction de la part de son interlocutrice, qui ne tarda pas à se faire sentir : Amerei ria franchement à sa remarque, et dansa la première danse avec lui.

La première, et toutes les suivantes de la soirée – et toutes les autres, y compris celle de leur mariage.


	19. Le trône de fer

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons : _la collection restreinte_ (pas de nom de personnages) et au _1000 prompts 279_ (l'action se passe dans une seule pièce).

* * *

**Contexte :** toute la série

**Personnages :** Le trône de fer

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Elayan** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Un humain le regarde. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux – de l'envie, de la cupidité, de l'ambition. Une ambition écrasante, prête à tout détruire sur son passage. Et cela lui fait peur.

L'humain profite d'être seul dans la pièce pour se rapprocher de lui. Il commence à le caresser et à lui murmurer des promesses de grandeur – et cela lui procure des frissons de dégoût.

Mais son dégoût est bientôt chassé alors que l'humain déclare, sûr de lui, « bientôt tu seras à moi ». Il rigole intérieurement. Mais pour qui se prend ce petit humain ? Tout grand argentier qu'il soit, il ne pourra jamais s'emparer de lui.

Pour la simple et bonne raison que personne n'y est jamais arrivé.

Bien sûr, certains plus malins ou habiles que d'autres, y parviennent. Un certain temps du moins. Ils s'assoient sur lui, donnent quelques ordres, s'enivrent du pouvoir qu'il leur confère. Certains – très rares – parviennent même à faire de bonnes et justes choses. Mais au fond, la qualité de leur règne importe peu : ils meurent toujours au final, écrasés par le poids de leur propre pouvoir.

Et cet humain ne fera pas exception.

**.**

Une humaine le regarde. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il voit dans ses yeux – une folie dominatrice et totale. Elle s'approche de lui, et il la reconnaît. Ou du moins, il reconnaît son regard : elle a le même qu'un autre roi, fou lui aussi, qui avait manqué de détruire la ville et qui avait été arrêté par un autre humain, blond.

Il pense vaguement que l'acte du blond s'est révélé être inutile. Il peut sentir les flammes se propager dans la capitale. Est-ce cette humaine qui est à l'origine de se désastre ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

Elle s'approche alors de lui, et il comprend. C'est pour _lui_. Elle a mis la ville à feu et à sang, causé la mort de milliers d'innocents, pour _lui._

Et cela le détruit un peu plus.

Après des centaines d'années d'existence, il en avait vu des tragédies, des assassinats, des trahisons, des perversités... tout cela pour lui. Pour le gagner, pour le garder, pour le faire perdre à d'autres. La folie de l'homme, pour lui : voilà son plus grand malheur. Ces humains s'étaient-ils jamais demandés ce que lui en pensait ? S'il cautionnait les atrocités exécutées en son nom ?

Jamais.

Ils se contentaient de déverser encore un peu plus la mort et les larmes.

**.**

Un dragon le regarde. Ses yeux sont remplis de douleur et de rage. Il comprend que la créature était liée à l'humaine, maintenant gisante devant lui.

Encore du sang et de la souffrance engendrés à cause de lui.

Il n'en peut plus.

Il voudrait que tout s'arrête : cette roue infernale qui détruit tout sur son passage. Cette culpabilité qui l'assaille un peu plus chaque jour. Ce rôle qu'il n'a jamais demandé.

Et c'est alors que le dragon se tourne vers lui, pour lâcher ses flammes. Le feu le brûle, le déchire de l'intérieur, cela fait mal – tellement _mal._

Et pourtant, il ne s'est jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie.

Parce qu'il sait que dans quelques instants, il ne sera plus de ce monde, et que son calvaire sera enfin terminé.


	20. De nouveaux souvenirs

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte répond à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : les _50 drabbles_ (1 : Sansa x Yara), _Collection restreinte 18_ (pas de lettre "j") et le _Mille prompts 296_ (que des rois ou reines)

_Merci à **Marina** et **AngelicaR** pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent_

* * *

Un souffle de panique se saisit d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement s'en rendre compte, elle hurle. Elle hurle à la mort, elle se débat, elle pleure.

Au détail prêt qu'aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

Elle est trop terrifiée pour cela. Elle a trop peur que ses cris réveillent l'homme à côté d'elle et que, dans un accès de rage ou simplement par plaisir sadique, il ne décide de la malmener encore plus. Alors elle se contente d'hurler mentalement, comme une chose brisée à qui l'on aurait retiré la voix.

Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, la forme à côté d'elle se réveille. Sansa se fige, prête à accepter la sentence qui va venir et qu'elle sait inévitable. Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, la forme ne l'attaque pas. Elle se contente de lui demander d'une voix inquiète si elle va bien, et de la prendre dans ses bras en constatant que l'autre est incapable de lui répondre.

Et Sansa comprend que ce n'est pas Ramsay qui est près d'elle. C'est Yara. Yara qui l'enveloppe de ses bras rassurants, de ses paroles apaisantes. Elle se laisse alors bercer, comme l'enfant qu'elle était autrefois. Dans les bras de Yara, elle n'est plus la reine du Nord – simplement une femme brisée qui a besoin de réconfort.

Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que la Fer-née puisse être aussi douce. De même qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé, lorsque Yara était venue à Winterfell pour pleurer le corps de son frère, tomber amoureuse d'elle. Mais dans les deux cas, Sansa devait bien admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Mais c'était deux erreurs qu'elle était ravie de corriger.

Notamment ces nuits là, où le souvenir de Ramsay la hantait et qu'elle était incapable de discerner cauchemar de la réalité. Dans ces moments là, seule Yara pouvait la ramener au présent, par sa patience et ses mots doux. Comme cette nuit ci.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas changer de chambre ? avait-elle fini par demander.

\- Non. C'est la chambre du seigneur de Winterfell. Ma place est ici.

\- Mais... elle est rempli de mauvais souvenirs.

Sansa était bien obligée d'admettre que c'était vrai. Le fantôme de Ramsay y planait encore. Celui de ses parents et de leur mort atroce également. Mais avec Yara à ses côtés, elle se sentait de taille à les affronter. Alors elle répondit, confiante :

\- Nous en créerons de nouveaux. Et ils seront beaux, tout comme toi.


	21. Son pire cauchemar

**Salutations !** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 115e nuit du FoF sur le thème "cauchemar" Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire sur Daenerys (j'étais plus partie sur Jaime), mais finalement j'en suis contente. Je suis désolée si la chronologie n'est pas totalement juste, en une heure je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier.

Ce texte répond aussi à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : au prompt 438 du 1000 prompt (cheveux), le 192 prompt du conte des royaumes (L'horreur de son récit flotta quelques instants dans l'air), au 412e prompt si tu l'oses (rire cruel), pop Harley Quinn (personnage qui a une arme attitrée) et Six of Spade (écrire sur une femme forte)

* * *

**Personnages :** Daenerys, Barristan

**Contexte :** quelque part après le 3x05

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina** et **Wizzette** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Elle se réveilla dans un hurlement silencieux, le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge pleine d'une bile amère qu'elle s'empressa de rendre dans un vomissement nerveux. Tenant ses cheveux argentés d'une main tremblante et le pot de chambre d'une autre, elle tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Des coups portés sur la porte en bois la firent sursauter et l'empéchèrent de se calmer :

\- Khaleesi, vous allez bien ? s'enquit la voix inquiète de Ver Gris, qui avait dû entendre de l'agitation depuis son poste de garde.

\- Oui, tout va bien, la rassura-t-elle. Juste un cauchemar. Vous pouvez reprendre votre tour de garde.

\- Bien Khaleesi, s'exécuta l'homme.

Elle attendit que les pas de celui-ci se soient éloignés quelque peu pour se relever, toujours aussi tremblante.

\- Reprend toi, se murmura-t-elle. Tu es Daenerys du Typhon, mère des dragons, reine...

Elle ne put achever sa litanie, des larmes s'étant échappées de ses yeux malgré elle. Elle se fustigea mentalement – _elle était reine de Meereen, et elle serait bientôt celle de Westeros. Elle ne pouvait pas s'adonner à une quelconque faiblesse !_ Mais ces bonnes résolutions ne parvenaient pas à calmer ses pleurs, devenus incontrôlables. Dès qu'elle reprenait un temps soit peu le contrôle d'elle même, revenait à son esprit les images de son cauchemar, aussi vivantes que si elle avait vécu réellement la seine.

Comprenant qu'elle ses tentatives étaient veines, elle s'adonna complètement à son rêve, aux images destructrices de celui-ci, et à la culpabilité qu'il créait en elle. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était que cette crise ne lui dure que la nuit.

Évidement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Son cauchemar lui laissant le jour pour souffler, mais revenait nuit après nuit, la hanter de son implacabilité cruauté. Elle savait que ces gens avaient déjà commencé à chuchoter sur ces cernes – était-elle malade ? S'était-elle abandonnée toute la nuit dans les bras d'un mystérieux amant ? Préparait-elle une mission secrète sollicitant toutes ses heures de sommeil ? - mais elle ne comprit que l'étendu de celles-ci lorsque Barristan Selmy vint la voir pour lui demander comment elle allait. Daenerys savait que le vieux chevalier était sincère dans sa sollicitude et ne désirait pas commérer en venant s'enquérir ainsi de sa santé – mais il était d'une nature réservée et discrète et ne se serait jamais permis de lui demander une telle chose s'il ne pensait pas avoir une réel raison de s'inquiéter.

Elle envisagea un instant de lui mentir, puis demanda à voix basse :

\- Ser... comment était mon père ?

\- Ma reine... je ne voudrais pas dire des choses qui vous blesseraient, mais...

\- Une cruelle vérité est préférable à de doux mensonges, le coupa-t-elle avant de reprendre plus doucement : je vous en prie, soyez honnête.

\- Si tel est votre désire, ma reine. Votre père ne portait pas le surnom « roi fou » pour rien. Aerys a toujours été quelqu'un de violent, même au tout début de son règne. Mais grâce à l'influence de Tywin Lannister, sa Main, sa cruauté était quelque peu contenue. Mais lorsque le lion a démissionné, plus personne n'osait contredire sa Majesté. Celui-ci plongea alors de plus en plus dans la folie, créant horreur sur horreur, dans des châtiments des plus atroces.

Ses yeux se voilèrent alors que ses souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Il ajouta presque malgré lui :

\- J'en ai toujours voulu à Jaime Lannister d'avoir assassiné Aerys. Parce qu'il trahissait son rôle de chevalier sacré et ce que la Garde royale représentait. Mais la partie la plus profonde de moi-même sait que s'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour terminer d'être honnête avec vous, ma reine, je me dis que j'aurais dû le tuer moi-même, pour épargner tant de cruauté.

Après ce difficile aveu, le chevalier se tût, et l'horreur de son récit flotta quelques instants dans l'air. Quelques instants du moins, car il demanda pour briser le silence qui s'était installé :

\- Si cela n'est pas indélicat de ma part, puis-je vous demander pourquoi, ma reine ?

Que répondre à cela ? Comment expliquer que depuis qu'elle était en âge de comprendre les actes qu'avaient fait son père, elle faisait des cauchemars incessants, où elle voyait celui-ci, fou de sang et de feu, assis sur le trône, tuant ses sujets d'un rire cruel ? Et surtout, comment admettre que depuis un mois, ce n'était plus Aerys Targaryen qu'elle voyait sur ce trône, mais bien elle-même ? Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le trône de fer que son frère lui promettait et qu'elle s'était jurée ensuite d'obtenir par ses propres moyens. Elle s'y voyait souveraine, régnant avec justice sur les Sept couronnes de nouveau unifiées sous le joug des dragons. Mais ce dernier mois, le miroir c'était brisé. Dans ses cauchemars, elle était toujours assise entre les épées rassemblées par ses ancêtres, mais le tableau n'était plus celui de ses rêves. La justice avait laissé place à la peur, ses sujets aimant la fuyaient alors qu'elle-même n'hésitait pas à les poursuivre de son implacable dureté.

Elle ne savait pas à quel moment l'image s'était ternie. Ou plutôt elle le savait, mais ne voulait pas affronter la signification de ce changement : les premiers cauchemars étaient apparus lorsqu'elle avait brûlé cet esclavagiste. Bien sûr, celui-ci méritait un tel sort... mais une voix au fond d'elle ressassait encore et toujours le moment où elle avait prononcé ce « Dracarys » condamnatoire et la joie qu'elle avait éprouvé à dire ce mot.

_Dracarys._

Un si petit mot, qui rimait si joliment avec son nom.

Dracarys. Daenerys. Aerys. Trois mots liés par un même facteur : le feu.

Le feu, son plus fidèle allié, son arme la plus sûre, l'arme qu'elle s'était attitrée, qui devenait dans ses cauchemars la source de toutes ses angoisses... Comment aurait-elle pu expliquer tout cela à Barristan ? Alors elle ne répondit à la question du chevalier que par un :

\- Si jamais je deviens comme lui, promettez moi de me tuer.

L'homme voulut protester mais son regard violet implacable le conduit à promettre à contre-coeur cette demande morbide.

**.**

Malheureusement pour les habitants de Port-Réal, cela faisait bien longtemps que le chevalier était mort lorsque Daenerys devint son pire cauchemar.


	22. Prends garde

**Salutations !** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 116e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Reine"** En fait, ce thème a été le parfait moyen d'écrire enfin un projet que j'avais depuis longtemps : écrire une songfic sur la Grenade de Clara Luciani.

Je ne suis absolument pas familière des songfic, j'espère que ça sera donc convenable.

Ce texte répond donc à plusieurs défis de la Gazette : au prompt 620 du mille prompts (Chanson : La grenade), au collectionner les pop Lexa (écrire les armes d'un personnage), et au Super 2000 [Défi 086 : M] (Explorer la vie des femmes de votre fandom !)

* * *

**Personnages :** Divers

**Contexte :** Divers

_Merci à **Angelica, Marina, Ahe, Destrange, Kael Kaerlan** et **Wizzette** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

_Hé toi_  
_Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?_  
_T'as jamais vu une femme qui se bat_  
_Suis-moi_  
_Dans la ville blafarde_  
_Et je te montrerai_  
_Comme je mords, comme j'aboie_

« Les larmes sont les seules armes des femmes »

Elles avaient entendu cette rengaine, encore et encore. Toute leur vie, on leur avait dit qu'une femme ne pouvait se battre, qu'elle devait rester à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants qu'elles produiraient bien évidement en nombre. Et surtout, qu'elles resteraient des êtres faibles et craintifs, sans autre moyen de défense qu'un valeureux prince charmant ou de larmes.

Mais c'était faux.

Arya Stark, Brienne de Torth, les Aspics des sables, les femmes sauvageonnes ou Mormont, Yara Greyjoy... Toutes avaient montré que les armes à leur dispositions étaient multiples et variées – et surtout, qu'elles savaient les utiliser.

« Le monde appartient aux hommes »

Cette phrase aussi avait été prononcée de trop nombreuses fois, tant et si bien qu'elles avaient fini par le croire. Mais là encore, c'était faux.

Il appartenait aux personnes qui se battaient le mieux.

Et si les hommes n'avaient jamais vu de femmes se battre... et bien elles allaient leur montrer tous leurs crocs.

**oOoOo**

_Hé toi_  
_Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois?_  
_Je ne suis qu'un animal_  
_Déguisé en madone_  
_Hé toi_  
_Je pourrais te faire mal_  
_Je pourrais te blesser, oui_  
_Dans la nuit qui frissonne_

Robert la gifle. Le coup va lui laisser une marque pendant plusieurs jours, et elle devra inventer une excuse pour l'expliquer – tout en sachant pertinemment que personne ne sera dupe sur son origine. Lord Stark, qui a assisté à la scène indigné, la regarde avec pitié. Ce geste de compassion ne fait qu'attiser son mépris. Mais pour qui la prend-t-elle ? Un petit moineau, faible et sans défense ? Une femme que l'on muselle en l'enfermant dans son rôle de mère ?

Oui, Cersei est une mère. Mais c'est aussi une lionne.

Elle se fustige mentalement de l'avoir oublié. C'est une lionne – et ni les loups, ni les cerfs ne peuvent grand chose contre le roi des animaux. Et encore moins contre la partie féminine de ces félins : n'est-ce pas les lionnes qui partent à la chasse ?

Il n'y a pas que toi qui puisse donner des coups, Robert.

Mais cela, il ne le comprend que trop tard, en mourant sous les coups de sa vengeance.

Eddard Stark aussi. Pensait-il réellement qu'elle allait se laisser menacer sans rien faire ? Cersei est une lionne déguisée en madone, et il aurait mieux fait de frissonner quand il en avait encore l'occasion.

Nombreux sont ceux qui auraient dû le faire, à vrai dire. Mais tous n'ont vu en elle qu'une faible créature que son sexe aurait rendu incapable d'intelligence. Et alors qu'elle s'assoie sur le trône de fer et est couronnée, elle voit la peur dans leurs yeux.

_Frissonnez, mes petits agneaux. Et entendez la reine rugir._

**oOoOo**

_Hé toi_  
_Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines?_  
_Je suis aussi vorace_  
_Aussi vivante que toi_  
_Sais-tu_  
_Que là sous ma poitrine_  
_Une rage sommeille_  
_Que tu ne soupçonnes ?_

\- La reine du Nord ! La reine du nord !

Ce cri, rugit par les quelques dizaines de témoins de son couronnement, est maintenant repris par les centaines de nordiens qu'elle est venue saluer après celui-ci. Le cri revient, encore et encore. _La reine du nord ! _Plus que la couronne qui coiffe désormais sa tête, plus que tous ceux qui s'inclinent devant son passage, c'est cette masse répétant en cœur cette phrase qui fait prendre pleinement conscience à Sansa qu'elle est effectivement reine. Elle n'était plus la dame de Winterfell, mais bien la souveraine d'un royaume nouvellement indépendant.

Cette réalisation aurait pu être effrayante, mais cela l'exalte. Elle a quitté son Nord bien-aimé pour devenir reine par mariage, et y revient pour être reine par elle-même. C'était beaucoup plus exaltant et gratifiant.

Cela témoignait aussi qu'elle avait gagné la confiance de ses sujets, que ceux-ci l'avaient choisi, non pas parce que la convention voulait qu'un roi ai une reine à ses côtés, mais parce qu'ils croyaient en elle.

Alors Sansa sourit, sincèrement et pleinement, continuant de saluer son peuple depuis le mur où elle avait sauté, dans ce qui lui semblait être une vie antérieur.

Elle se rappelle de la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée entre les mains de Ramsay ou de Joffrey. De sa souffrance aussi. Elle se rappelle aussi de la manière dont ses bourreaux en avait eu conscience et s'étaient amusés à renforcer cette douleur.

Mais il y avait une chose qu'ils n'avaient pas comprise – c'est que dernière sa terreur, sa soumission, se cachait quelque chose de plus ancré, de plus profond : une véritable rage vengeresse.

Joffrey avait failli en être victime, si le Limier ne l'avait pas arrêtée, si bien que ce dernier ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Ramsay et Littlefinger, eux, avaient compris l'étendue de cette rage – mais trop tard. Ils n'avaient pu rien faire contre la vague sanglante qui les avaient engloutit.

Aujourd'hui, Sansa est toujours animée par une même rage, mais celle-ci avait changé de sens. De vengeresse, elle s'était muée en une rage de vivre, d'être épanouie et de veiller sur ses sujets.

Et maintenant qu'elle est reine, rien n'y personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher.

**oOoOo**

_Prends garde, sous mon sein la grenade_  
_Sous mon sein là regarde_  
_Sous mon sein la grenade_  
_Prends garde, sous mon sein la grenade_  
_Sous mon sein là regarde_  
_Sous mon sein la grenade_  
_Prends garde_

_Khal Drogo n'est qu'un contretemps, un moyen de récupérer leur trône_, lui promet Viserys avant de lui toucher le sein. _Je serai roi, et tu seras ma reine._

Sauf que Drogo n'est plus un contretemps à ses yeux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, elle est tombée amoureuse de ce barbare taciturne. Peut-être parce que Drogo n'a jamais posé sa main ainsi, ne respectant pas son mouvement de recul ou sa crispation. Peut-être parce que cet homme la plus respectée et considérée en quelques mois que son frère en tout une vie. Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'elle se sent entière auprès de lui, qu'elle peut s'exprimer, qu'elle se sent écoutée.

Elle ne sait pas. Mais qu'importe la raison, le résultat est le même : elle repousse la main de Viserys d'un geste brusque. Celui-ci s'indigne – comment ose-t-elle lui répondre ? - mais Daenerys n'en a cure. Elle est khaleesi maintenant. Cela veut dire qu'ici, elle est reine, alors que Viserys n'est _rien_.

Elle le met en garde et son ton est si convaincant que son frère obéit et recule avec quelques pas précipité. Alors qu'il sort de la tente, tant furieux qu'intimidé, Daenerys se surprend à penser qu'il se trompe.

Elle sera reine, mais lui ne sera jamais roi.

_Prend garde, Viserys, tu le comprendra bientôt..._


	23. Ce soir ne fait pas exception

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Bonne année à tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite que cette année 2020 soit meilleure que 2019.

Je publie ce texte le 31 mais il n'y a aucun rapport avec les fêtes, simplement que j'avais du temps pour écrire aujourd'hui (pour ceux qui suivent "L'endroit", pas de panique je vais reprendre, j'avais juste besoin d'écrire sur autre chose avant de faire la suite). Donc ce texte est un cadeau pour ma chère **Plume,** qui a posé la 100e review sur ce recueil ! **Elle m'a demandé un Drogo x Viserys**, et voici le résultat. Bonne lecture !

Ce texte répond aussi au prompt 27 de la collection restreinte (pas de juron dans une fic M (mes critères M sont assez bas donc c'est plutôt du T mais voilà)), constitue en le 5/50 drabble de ma collection, et au ship farfelu (Drogo x Viserys)

_Merci à **Marina, Angelica, Plume** (x17), **Lassa** et **Wizzette** pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

Il le sert dans ses bras, et Viserys réprime un frisson de dégoût.

Il ne peut toutefois contenir le frisson d'excitation qui parcours son corps en sentant sa main brune se poser sur son membre durci par leur proximité – tout comme il ne peut contenir le frisson de plaisir qui y fait inévitablement suite.

Et entre deux moments de conscience embrumée par le plaisir, Viserys se demande encore une fois comment diable a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas. Lui qui méprisait Daenerys pour son lien avec Drogo... que dire de lui ? Elle, au moins, n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait épousé le Khal pour le bien de leur famille, pour retrouver leur trône. Il était de son devoir de s'unir à cet homme. Mais lui...

Lui n'a aucune excuse. Sa relation avec ce barbare ne souffrait d'aucune justification – il n'avait pas d'obligation maritale à partager sa couche, pas de lignée à perpétuer par ce biais.

Et pourtant, nuit après nuit, Viserys rejoint la tente du Khal, et nuit après nuit, les deux hommes s'unissent. Leurs étreintes sont sauvages, brutales, sans aucune once de sentiment, et surtout, silencieuses.

Ils ne parlent jamais lors de leurs moments intimes – qu'auraient-ils dit de toute manière ? Tous deux connaissait l'irrespect que lui portait l'autre, les sobriquets qu'ils se donnaient chacun dans leur langue respective.

Alors les deux hommes s'étreignent sans un mot, communiquant simplement à l'aide de grognements appréciateurs et de gémissements étouffés. Et tout comme ils se sont unis sans parler, ils se séparent sans rien dire – ni promesse, ni déclarations, ni d'au revoir.

Ce soir ne fait pas exception.

Viserys se nettoie méthodiquement, récupère ses affaires disséminées sur le sol de terre battue, et rentre dans sa tente. Sur le chemin, il passe devant celle de Daenerys, qui le regarde avec un mépris qu'elle peine à dissimuler. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir – il éprouve pour lui-même, pour ses désirs et envies, ce même dégoût. Et même s'il ne comprend pas Drogo, il sait que lui aussi n'est que mépris face à leurs corps entrelacés – comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors qu'il désire l'être pour lequel il a le moins de respect sur cette terre ?

Chaque jour, Viserys se promet qu'il va arrêter de rejoindre le barbare dans sa tente – mais chaque soir, il se voit faire le contraire. Et chaque nuit, il sait au fond de lui qu'il rompra le serment qu'il prononcera sans conviction le lendemain.


	24. Et maintenant, tous sont partis

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 121e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Enfant".** Je voulais faire un truc joyeux mais... Ce texte est enregistré dans mes doc sous le nom de "Jaime et les enfants morts", ça vous donne une idée de la déviation d'ambiance x)

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Plume** (x2) et **capricorne11** pour leurs reviews sur les textes précédents !_

* * *

Tywin Lannister s'incline respectueusement devant Robert, avant de déposer deux petites formes sanglantes sur le sol.

\- En témoignage de mon engagement vers la Couronne, dit-il.

Le jeune roi hausse un sourcil, l'air de se demander ce que cachent ces capes. Jaime, lui, se retient de vomir. Comme tous les membres de l'assemblée, il a compris que ce sont le corps de deux enfants qui sont dissimulés derrière le tissus rouge. Mais contrairement aux autres, il a compris à qui ils appartiennent – il reconnaît immédiatement la main qui dépasse du draps.

C'est cette petite main qui, une semaine à peine, était venue se glisser dans la sienne après que sa propriétaire l'ai interpellé joyeusement à coup de « Ser Jaime ! ».

C'est la main qu'il avait tant tenu, pour rassurer d'un cauchemar ou pour raccompagner auprès de sa mère.

C'est la main qui avait accompagné les comptines qu'il chantait à sa propriétaire.

C'est la main qui s'agitait gentiment à chaque fois qu'il passait dans un couloir.

Et maintenant, cette main est rouge. Aussi rouge que la cape qui le recouvre – un rouge qu'il ne connaît que trop bien, pour l'avoir porté de nombreuses années.

Mais le rouge enveloppe aussi une autre forme, plus petite. Rien n'en dépasse, mais Jaime sait bien quel corps se trouve à l'intérieur.

C'est le corps qu'il a deviné se développer dans le ventre de sa mère.

C'est le corps qu'il a vu naître, alors qu'il était de garde lorsque la reine a accouché.

C'est le corps dont il a vu le premier pleur, le premier sourire, le premier pas.

Et maintenant, ce corps est en pièces. Lui aussi se trouve dans cette cape pourpre. Jaime pensait détester la blancheur de la cape qui orne ses épaules depuis maintenant deux ans. Mais en cet instant, il est heureux de la porter. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait être assimilé au rouge meurtrier de celles qui enveloppent les corps de Rhaenys et Aegon Targaryen.

Lorsque les corps sont dévoilés, la salle ne peut retenir un murmure de frayeur et d'indignation – mais le nouveau roi semble apprécier le présent macabre, alors la foule se tait, et applaudit. Si le roi est satisfait, alors la cour l'est. Si le roi trouve qu'assassiner deux enfants innocents est une bonne chose, alors la cour aussi.

Jaime a soudainement envie de vomir son dégoût de ce monde qui décidément ne changera jamais. Il voudrait sortir du rang, se tenir debout contre son père et son roi, leur crier sa haine, mais il n'y parvient pas. La vision de ces corps sans vie le paralyse. Ces deux enfants ont été l'une des rares choses lui apportant de la joie dans cet Enfer qu'était Port-Réal – et maintenant, ils sont partis.

Tout comme Rhaegar, Rhaella, Elia – tous sont partis.

Ne reste plus que le fantôme d'Aerys et les cadavres ensanglantés de ceux qu'il a sincèrement aimé.

Jaime regrette presque qu'Eddard Stark ne soit pas là. Il le déteste pour l'avoir jugé sans sommation, pour avoir lâché ce « régicide » que tous ont murmuré sur son passage dans la journée, mais en ce moment, il aurait apprécié sa présence. L'homme lui a paru être le genre de personne à être indignée par cette barbarie et à le dire haut et fort. Jaime aurait eu du soutient, un regard où se raccrocher, quelqu'un pour lui dire que non, ce n'est pas lui qui est anormal d'être révolté par un tel acte.

Mais comme toujours, Jaime est seul pour faire face à la cruauté et à la barbarie. Seul, avec le poids de ses actes nés de décisions qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à prendre.

_Est-ce pour cela que j'ai tué Aerys ? Pour sauver mon père et pour que celui-ci devienne un homme que je méprise ? Pour sauver le peuple de la barbarie d'un roi et pour que son successeur se montre tout aussi cruel ? Est-ce pour cela que je me suis parjuré ? _se demande-t-il, retenant ses larmes et la bile amère qui monte en lui.

Lorsque Robert l'appelle pour statuer de son sort, Jaime ne reçoit pas son pardon royal avec autant de joie qu'il aurait dû. Cette faveur signifie qu'il va devoir rester ici, à Port-Réal, à garder un nouveau roi dont il craint la folie inévitable née de l'ivresse du pouvoir.

Alors qu'il s'incline devant son roi, jurant fidélité et respect, Jaime se fait une promesse : de tout faire pour que Rhaenys et Aegon soient les premiers et les derniers enfants à souffrir du règne de cerf.

Cette promesse en cache une autre, plus sanglante : celle de ne pas attendre deux ans avant de tuer Robert si celui-ci devient comme Aerys.


	25. Le meilleur cuisinier de Westeros

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Alerte au texte complètement wtf ! Mais vraiment. Ce truc a été écrit en une heure pour la 121e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Poulet"**

**Personnages :** Des gens divers.

**Contexte :** UA Wtf. Cherchez pas à comprendre.

_Merci à **Lassa** (x2), **Angelica** et **Marina** pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

\- Bonsoir à tous ! Nous sommes ravis de vous retrouver pour un nouvel épisode du Meilleur cuisinier de Westeros ! C'est une émission chargée en émotions qui s'annonce, n'est-ce pas Varys ?

\- Tout à fait, Littlefinger ! Nos jury ont réservé une surprise à nos candidats, qui risque de les déboussoler. Le thème de ce soir – dont l'enjeu est tout de même une place en demi-finale – est complètement libre !

\- C'est-à-dire que les candidats pourront proposer tout et n'importe quoi, du moment qu'ils le réalisent en une heure ?

\- Exactement ! Cela peut paraître facile, mais c'est tout le contrainte. Après six semaines de compétition, les candidats sont habitués à recevoir des consignes strictes. Ce changement de dynamique peut perturber leur concentration et leur faire perdre plusieurs minutes à paniquer et se recentrer.

A- lors nous ne pouvons que leur souhaiter bonne chance !

**.**

Une heure après, les candidats ont finalement réalisés chacun un plat. Les jurys, Olenna Tyrell, Tywin Lannister, Robert Baratheon et Eddard Stark commencent à appeler les différents aspirants :

\- Arya Stark !

Une jeune fille s'avance. Elle pose une tourte devant le jury qui semble apprécier l'odeur qui s'en dégage. Comme stipulé par le règlement de cette épreuve libre, les candidats doivent nommer leur plat et énumérer leur recette. Arya déclare donc :

\- Mon plat s'appelle « L'hiver est venu ».

\- Poétique, commente Robert Baratheon.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je me suis dit. Donc ma recette, c'est celle d'une tourte. Mais l'ingrédient secret, ce sont les morceaux de Frey que vous mettez dedans. Donc une fois que c'est mis...

\- De... _frais_ ? De fraises ?

\- Non. De Frey. De la famille Frey. J'ai assassiné toute leur famille un jour, et j'ai fait servir leur cadavre à leur père, ça avait l'air bon et il me restait quelques bouts, alors j'ai choisis ça comme plat. En même temps c'est tellement large comme thème que j'avais pas d'idées ! Mais bref. Donc on met les morceaux et après on...

Elle ne termine pas sa présentation – un vigile est venu l'arrêter. Elle avait bien dit avoir assassiné une famille entière non ?

**.**

Après avoir envoyé la tourte aux Jumeaux pour que les restes des Frey puissent reposer en paix, jury et candidats essaient de se reprendre suite à ces révélations morbides. C'est maintenant à Sandor Clegane de présenter son plat. Il pose alors devant le quator un poulet et attend.

\- C'est... votre plat ? demande Tywin Lannsiter.

\- Oui.

\- Mais c'est un poulet !

\- Bah, oui. répond Sandor comme si Tywin était un enfant de trois ans particulièrement retardé.

\- Je veux dire... c'est juste un poulet ! Vous n'avez même pas fait l'effort de mettre des herbes ou du beurre.

\- Le poulet, c'est bon, même tout seul, hausse les épaules Sandor. Moi j'aime le poulet tout seul. Et si ça vous plaît pas, rendez le moi. Mieux ! Donnez moi tout vos putains de poulets !

\- On y pensera, répond précipitamment Olenna en voyant que l'autre commence à s'énerver. Merci de votre plat. Mettez vous à gauche pour attendre les résultats alors que nous faisons passer tout le monde.

**.**

C'est ensuite au tour du troisième candidat, G.R.R Martin, de s'avancer. Celui-ci présente un verre.

\- C'est... de l'eau ?

\- Pas exactement. Ce sont les larmes de mes lecteurs.

\- Les larmes... de vos lecteurs ?

Oui. Récoltées après les noces pourpres notamment. Elles sont de très bonne qualité. Salées, amères, mais beaucoup moins que celles que peuvent vous préparer David Benioff et D.B Weiss ! Eux ils récoltes les larmes dû au massacre de la saison 8, et je peux vous assurer que c'est beaucoup trop amer pour être buvable. Les miennes sont à point.

\- Merci beaucoup... bredouille Eddard Stark.

Un regard à ses collègues lui suffit pour comprendre qu'aucun d'entre eux avait envie de boire les larmes d'être vivants.

Ils se tournent alors vers le dernier candidat, qui avait pris l'habitude de toujours proposer des tourtes, peu importe le thème, si bien que tout le monde avait oublié son prénom et le surnommait « Tourte Chaude ». Il présenta son plat et les jury étaient unanimes : non seulement il gagnait sa place en demi-finale, mais en plus il était déclaré vainqueur d'office de l'édition ! Non mais franchement, du poulet cru, une tourte humaine et des larmes, mais c'était quoi ces candidats ?

Les jury prirent également une seconde résolution : plus jamais ils ne proposaient un thème libre ! À croire que si on ne cadraient pas les candidats ceux-ci en profitaient pour devenir de dangereux psychopathes...

* * *

_**Mot de fin :** contraster avec l'OS précédent ? Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !_


	26. La Louve

**Petit mot de l'auteure** : Ce texte est une réponse au 63e défi de Bibliothèque de fictions : suite à une malédiction (ou au contraire une bénédiction) votre personnage se retrouve transformé en animal.

_Merci à **Angelica**, **Marina**, **Lassa, JessSwann** (x2) et **Destrange** (x2) pour leurs review sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

La louve hurle dans la nuit noire.

C'est un son sinistre, qui effraie les paysans à proximité. _La Bête est de retour_, murmurent-ils terrorisés. Les mères de famille s'assurent alors que toute leur marmaille est rentrée à la maison, les pères se munissent de faux et de piques. Tous veilleront, alertes, prêts à se défendre si la Bête attaque.

Évidement, ils ne savent pas que la Bête n'attaquera pas. La Bête est puissante, féroce, impressionnante – tout ceux qui l'ont aperçue sont unanimes sur ce dernier point – et pourtant, elle n'éprouve aucune animosité envers les humains. Car lorsque la louve crie, ce n'est pas pour se mettre en chasse ou effrayer un adversaire. Son hurlement est un cri de tristesse.

La louve hurle quelques fois par an, toujours aux mêmes dates : celles de la mort de son père, de sa mère et de son frère. Car la louve avait une famille auparavant – une famille que d'autres animaux, de vraies Bêtes quant à eux, lui ont arrachés. Cette famille, la louve ne s'en souvient plus. Elle a oublié leurs visages, leurs voix, leurs odeurs. Des siens ne lui reste que la douleur de les avoir perdus.

Elle ne s'autorise plus à penser à eux – cela fait trop mal. Mais à l'anniversaire de leur mort, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'effectuer le même chant macabre. Pour ne pas oublier ses morts. Et pour ne pas oublier les vivants qui lui restent.

Elle sait que quelque part, elle a encore une sœur et des frères. Mais elle n'a jamais cherché à les retrouver – à quoi bon ? Bien trop d'années sont passées depuis qu'elle les a vu pour la dernière fois. Et elle a bien trop changé ils ne la reconnaîtrait pas. Ils auraient comme le restant des humains un mouvement de frayeur et criaient à la Bête. Mais ce n'est pas grave. La louve n'en est pas attristée. Elle est plutôt reconnaissante de sa nouvelle vie.

Bien évidement, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour, elle troquerait définitivement ses robes contre une fourrure grise. Elle avait pris pour habitude de s'échapper de temps en temps dans l'esprit de Nyméria. Nyméria était plus libre. Nyméria avait moins de soucis. Nyméria n'avait pas perdu sa famille.

Nyméria n'était pas elle, et c'était une raison suffisante pour se plonger dans son esprit.

Et puis un jour, elle n'en était jamais repartie.

Nyméria avait fait une mauvaise chute, et son âme commençait à quitter son corps. Avant de mourir, elle lui avait proposé de prendre sa place quitter son enveloppe humaine et glisser son âme dans sa propre dépouille. Arya avait dit oui – plus rien ne la retenait dans le monde humain.

Maintenant, Arya-fille n'est plus. Ne reste que Arya-louve qui était avec les années devenue juste « la louve ». Elle ne regrette pas cette décision. Celle-ci lui apparaît comme une bénédiction. Devenue louve, elle n'a plus à penser, elle n'a plus à se soucier de cette douleur qui lui comprimait à chaque instant sa poitrine humaine – sauf ce soir.

Ce soir, huitième anniversaire de la mort de son père, la louve hurle de chagrin. Cela fait cinq ans qu'elle répète le même rituel.

Mais pour la première fois, un hurlement lui répond.

Cela l'intrigue, bien évidement. Alors la louve va en direction du cri. Elle arrive dans une clairière où se trouve une autre louve. Son pelage est si blanc qu'avec la neige qui tombe, elle manque de la voir. Elle se méfie – l'intruse a-t-elle des intentions néfastes ?

Mais le vent souffle et amène vers la louve l'odeur de la blanche. La grise reste un instant figée, alors que remonte dans son esprit le souvenir du parfum. Et lorsqu'elle l'associe avec la personne qui l'émettait, la louve court vers l'inconnue de la clairière – inconnue, qui n'en est pas une.

Maintenant à dix centimètres de distance, les deux louves se toisent. Lorsqu'elles étaient encore humaines, elles ne s'appréciaient pas tant que cela. Mais les choses ont changées – _elles_ ont changées. Humaines, peut-êtres étaient-elles destinées à se détester. Mais désormais, elles sont louves – et sous cette forme, tout leur est possible.


	27. Arc-en-ciel

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte répond au 59e défi de Bibliothèque de fiction : _votre personnage se retrouve à un moment donné à escalader un arc-en-ciel. Vous devrez placer les mots 'hibou, chocolat, mèche'_

* * *

Le ciel est violet lorsqu'il est couronné de gloire.

Les pétales parmes des fleurs embaument l'air. Leur pollen lui pique les yeux, mais Jaime n'y fait pas attention – leur désagrément n'est que secondaire et ne peut gâcher la joie et la fierté qu'il ressent. La foule l'acclame, Gerold Hightower lui place sur les épaules le manteau blanc, le roi l'accueille parmi les siens. De ce moment, Jaime n'en retient pas la blancheur lumineuse dont il est paré, ni le rouge Lannister qu'il quitte. Il ne retient que le violet floral de ces pétales qui, comme lui, quittent leur foyer de toujours pour gagner des terres inconnues.

**.**

Mais très vite, le violet devient indigo, cette couleur indéfinie qui se fond au violet.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela que Jaime ne remarque pas que le ciel c'est assombri. Pour lui, ce dernier est toujours violet – heureux, glorieux, porteur de promesses, de joie et de reconnaissance. Ce qui est faux. Mais ce n'est que lorsque qu'Aerys, dans l'intimité de la tente royale, déclare que Jaime lui appartient désormais que le jeune garçon se rend compte que le ciel est devenu indigo.

Pas encore désastreux, mais déjà bien loin de la fraîcheur du printemps.

**.**

Ses premiers mois à Port-Réal sont bleus.

Bleus, comme les ecchymoses qui parcourent le corps de Rhaenys. Bleus, comme les yeux qu'Arthur Dayne baisse alors qu'il lui répond qu'ils ont certes jurés de la protéger, mais pas contre le roi. Bleus, comme la viande cuite d'une manière qui ne satisfait pas le roi (ou était-ce une mousse au chocolat trop sucrée?) et qui conduit à l'exécution de l'infortuné cuisinier. Bleus, comme la peur qui règne depuis ce macabre incident dans tous le château, qui fait courber les corps et paniquer les âmes.

Tout le monde comprend que plus personne n'est en sécurité désormais...

**.**

Jaime s'en rend vraiment compte lorsque son monde devient vert.

C'est une couleur qu'il avait toujours aimé – le vert, c'était les yeux de Cersei, les jardins du Roc, les livres de Tyrion. Mais maintenant, c'est une couleur qu'il haït – le vert est devenu cette rage qu'il déteste ressentir et pire, qu'il se déteste de camoufler. Il voudrait pouvoir la montrer au monde, dire qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'il voit ou ce qu'il entend. Plusieurs fois, il est à deux doigts d'exploser mais à chaque fois, il contient ses sentiments et comme les yeux bleus d'Arthur auparavant, il baisse lui aussi les siens. Il baisse les yeux, et à chaque fois qu'il les lève pour se regarder dans le miroir, il en hait le vert honteux.

Mais il ne hait jamais autant que le vert que lorsqu' Aerys commence à parler de feu grégeois.

**.**

Il pensait que les flammes vertes seraient les pires – une simple mèche allumée, et une ville entière de disparue, c'était horrible, non ?

Mais Jaime découvre rapidement qu'il se trompe : le plus traître, c'était le jaune. Il avait toujours cru que le jaune était synonyme de soleil estival et lions dorés – mais Aerys lui montre qu'encore une fois, il s'était bercé d'illusions. En réalité, le jaune est annonciateur de malheurs.

Et si le rire fou du roi ne lui avait pas encore fait comprendre, les flammes qui commencent à parcourir le corps de Brynden Stark s'en chargent.

**.**

Comme le ciel orange du crépuscule, Jaime est à la croisée des chemins lorsqu'il avance dans les couloirs du château.

Sa vie peut prendre deux directions. La première est celle du jaune de son enfance : glorieux, doré, adulé. Pour cela, il lui suffit de protéger Aerys contre son père – _il a respecté son serment royal envers et contre tout_, murmurèrent alors tous avec respect. Cela serait si tentant. Mais Jaime a déjà essayée cette approche acidulée. Même ce vieil hibou de Varys l'a tenté de son côté – en vain.

Alors Jaime sait déjà qu'il se doit d'abandonner tout jaune pour ne garder de l'orange du crépuscule que le rouge.

**.**

Aujourd'hui, son monde est devenu rouge.

Rouge, comme le sang d'Aerys. Rouge, comme ses mains salies à jamais et comme ses joues se colorant de honte à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui crache son nouveau surnom. Rouge, comme la couleur qu'il aurait aimé ne jamais connaître autrement que pour le pourpre de ses armoiries, mais qu'on lui a forcé à peindre. Peut-être était-il inévitablement destiné à le connaître – au moment même où son ciel était devenu violet, les forces s'étaient enclenchées pour que tout l'amène à escalader cet arc-en-ciel de violences et de blessures.

Mais rouge, c'est autant de cœurs qui continuent à battre grâce à lui – tout ce sang en valait-il alors peut-être la peine.


	28. Quatre fantômes

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** ce texte a été écrit pour la 124e nuit du fof, en une heure, pour le thème **"Aldelphie"** (terme neutre pour fratrie ou sororité) et "**ça t'apprends la survie**"

Cet OS parle des Stark survivants de la saison 8, dans une vision plus sombre de leur relation (non pas que je la vois sombre ou pessimiste dans la série, simplement j'en avais besoin pour le texte)

_Merci à Marina, Angelica et Lassa pour leurs reviews sur les chapitres précédents !_

* * *

_D'abord, d'abord..._

D'abord il y a Sansa.

Sansa, qui se réveille la nuit, le souffle court, des larmes dans les yeux, des tremblements dans le corps. Sansa, qui fuit son lit vide qui lui semble pourtant si plein, plein de souvenirs, de coups, de mains. Sansa, qui frôle les murs des couloirs déserts du château, à la recherche de réconfort, mais qui ne croise que fantômes et ombres silencieuses. Sansa, qui se demande comment elle pourrait être reine du Nord et le gouverner alors qu'elle ne parvient pas à maîtriser ses propres peurs.

**.**

Ensuite, il y a Bran.

Bran, qui ne dort pas non plus, qui croise Sansa mais qui ne l'interpelle pas – parce que Bran n'est plus Bran, cet enfant rieur et casse-cou, il n'est plus qu'un squelette impassible qui a échangé son âme contre la mémoire de toute l'humanité, et tant pis s'il a perdu la sienne au passage. Bran, qui a bien longtemps cessé de l'être, et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est bien le seul à ne pas en être dérangé.

**.**

Enfin, il y a Arya.

Arya qui s'entraîne, encore et toujours, il faut bien maintenir son niveau dit-elle – mais si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle admettrait qu'elle exploite son corps jusqu'à ses limites pour oublier qu'elle a un esprit, un esprit qui lui se souvient. Elle est peut-être une sans-visage désormais mais n'est pas une Corneille à trois yeux, alors des souvenirs, elle a à revendre : des bons, quelque-uns, mais surtout des mauvais, il y a Père, Mère et Robb dont elle était si proche, Yoren, Syrio... Arya qui, quelques fois, voudraient prendre la place de Bran, oublier, tout oublier, ne plus penser, mais au lieu de cela, elle est condamnée à rester consciente.

**.**

Et puis, il y a aussi Jon.

Jon, qui ne sait plus s'il appartient toujours à cette adelphité – oh bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais vraiment fait parti, après tout il s'appelait Snow et non Stark, mais tout de même, le loup était en lui. Mais Sam et le Corneille sont arrivés, le dragon s'est réveillé, et maintenant, il n'est plus que cousin, pas un loup mais pas un dragon, un drôle de mélange, un monstre sans queue ni tête. Jon, qui lui aussi reste éveillé – il était si facile de dormir avant, quand il ne savait pas, quand toucher Daenerys ne le répugnait pas, mais maintenant...

Maintenant tout a changé.

Enfin seulement un peu, Robb et Rickon restent absents, et ça c'est bien la seule chose qu'il aurait voulu différente.

**.**

Robb et Rickon, qui regardent le restant de leurs frères et sœurs, qui ont envie de leur crier qu'après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, toutes ces années seuls, pourquoi par les Sept continuent-ils de garder leurs problèmes pour eux. Robb et Rickon ne sont plus, se sont éteints seuls, sans leurs frères et sœurs à leur côté – et peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils n'ont pas survécus, comme le disait leur père, le loup solitaire meurt mais la meute survie. La meute, leur adelphie, s'est brisée, leur vie aussi. Mais eux, eux... ces quatre là sont vivants, ils pourraient se parler, se confier, se disputer, se consoler.

Mais Sansa, qui commençait à peine à voir Jon comme son frère vient de le perdre. Jon se rend compte que l'épée qu'il a offerte à Arya s'est tâchée de sang, parfois d'innocents. Bran lui ne peut regarder Sansa sans revoir sa nuit de noce qu'il a aperçu sans le vouloir lorsqu'il cherchait des nouvelles de sa sœur. Arya elle se demande si la Corneille n'a tout simplement pas pris le visage de celui qui était son frère pour s'en servir de masque.

Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'ils errent tous dans Winterfell sans jamais parler _vraiment._ Peut-être parce qu'ils ne savent plus à qui ils parlent, parce que la vie et les années sont passées par là et que les leurs ont été remplies de trop de sang et violence.

Ou peut-être parce qu'ils ont prit trop pris au pied de la lettre le dicton de leur Père – la meute s'emploi si bien à survivre qu'elle en oublie de vivre.

* * *

_Défis de l'Enfer de Dante :_

_\- fandom du jour : GOT_

_\- labyrinthe : fiction dont l'action se déroule dans un château_

_\- qui est-ce : Jon Snow_

_\- mille prompt 208 : Winterfell_


	29. Le murmure du vent

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 125e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Dendrochronologie".** Derrière ce terme barbare se cache en fait une discipline permettant de dater un arbre grâce à ses cernes et, par extension, tous les objets en bois. Bon, j'ai un peu juste gardé l'idée de "arbre", mais tant pis.

Ah, et je me suis rajoutée un petit défi, c'est à dire faire un 10x10 drabbles de piles 100 mots formant une histoire continue.

Merci à **Marina, Angelica,** **Lassa, Maneeya, Silva** et **Jess** pour leurs review sur l'OS précédent !

* * *

Avec ses centaines d'années au conteur, l'Arbre Coeur a vu de nombreuses choses – des amours, des disputes, des enfants devenant vieux, des pleurs et espoirs, des vies diverses et variées. Mais de toutes celles qu'il a observé, l'une d'entre elle l'a particulièrement touchée : celle de Sansa Stark.

Elle n'a que deux jours lorsqu'il la rencontre pour la première fois. Dans les bras de sa Mère, elle n'est que pleurs et larmes – mais dès qu'elle s'approche de l'arbre sacré, les cris se tarissent progressivement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme totalement.

_Une vraie fille du nord_, pense l'Arbre Cœur.

**.**

Les années passent, la famille Stark grandit, la petite Sansa aussi. L'Arbre Coeur ignore pourquoi de tous les enfants du château, c'est de la rouquine dont il est le plus touché. Elle n'a rien de spécial pourtant, l'on pourrait même dire qu'elle n'est pas toujours gentille, mais cela ne change rien au regard bienveillant qu'il lui porte. Peut-être est-il ému de voir l'intensité avec laquelle elle prie devant lui, ou le regard admiratif qu'elle porte sur son père lorsqu'il vient au Bois Sacré avec elle.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il reçoit ses visites avec joie – jusqu'à ce qu'elles cessent.

**.**

Plusieurs années ont passé lorsqu'il la revoit. La petite fille est devenue jeune femme désormais, son visage s'est affiné, sa posture assurée, ses seins poussés, et pourtant, l'Arbre Coeur la reconnaît immédiatement. Une partie de lui est heureuse de la revoir, mais l'autre... L'autre voudrait lui crier de fuir ce mariage, lui dire que Ramsay Bolton est mauvais, qu'elle ne devrait pour rien au monde l'épouser.

Mais les hommes ont depuis longtemps oublié le langage des arbres – et si Sansa voit les feuilles de l'Arbre s'agiter, elle ne se dit qu'il ne s'agit là que du murmure du vent.

**.**

Une semaine seulement s'est passée. Une semaine, seulement, et pourtant il manque de la reconnaître – des ecchymoses ont envahi son corps, son regard est terrorisé et lorsqu'elle murmure une prière, sa voix autrefois si joyeuse semble éteinte. L'Arbre est révolté par cette vision cauchemardesque. Le comportement des hommes le laissera ainsi toujours aussi pantois. Comment peut-on traiter sa propre espèce aussi mal ?

_Révolte toi_, lui murmure l'Arbre. _Tu es une louve, une Stark, fait entendre ta voix_.

Mais comme sept jours auparavant, la rousse ne l'entend pas. Et aussi vite qu'elle est apparue, elle repart en tremblant.

**.**

C'est toujours en tremblant qu'elle revient après des semaines d'absence. C'est un drôle de mélange que l'Arbre voit dans ses yeux, un peu de confiance, beaucoup de souffrance, une once de colère. L'Arbre, lui, n'est que soulagement – enfin la voilà, il craignait qu'elle ne soit morte entre les mains de ce monstre.

Mais lorsqu'elle commence à prier, il comprend que c'est tout l'inverse – c'est elle qui a tué le monstre.

\- Je vous en prie, pardonnez-moi de cet acte affreux, murmure-t-elle.

_Bien sûr que nous te pardonnons_, répond il. _Toi, pardonnes nous de n'avoir su te protéger_.

**.**

_Au final, à quoi servons nous ?_

Cette question tourne en boucle dans sa tête depuis cette nuit où les morts ont envahi Winterfell, où il n'a pu empêcher la mort de ce garçon que Sansa pleure désormais.

Encore une fois, il n'a pas su la protéger.

Encore une fois, son visage rieur est recouvert de larmes, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire, alors qu'il aimerait tellement pouvoir la réconforter, la prendre dans les bras qu'il n'a pas, lui dire qu'elle n'est pas toute seule, qu'elle ne le sera jamais.

Mais encore une fois, Sansa n'entend que le vent murmurer.

**.**

Elle n'est pas seule lorsqu'elle revient devant lui. À ses côtés se trouve une jeune femme qu'il n'a jamais vu. Elle n'est pas du nord, alors l'Arbre Coeur se demande pourquoi Sansa l'a-t-elle amené ici – amener des étrangers dans le Bois Sacré n'a jamais été une bonne idée.

Il comprend lorsque la Stark montre un endroit à l'intruse juste devant lui, là où ce jeune garçon était mort, il entend le mot « frère », et il comprend.

Alors il ne dit rien, ne cherche pas à protester – cette jeune femme a le droit de faire son deuil.

**.**

La jeune femme revient.

Encore.

Et encore.

Elle s'assoit dans la neige, regarde l'endroit où son frère est tombé, se contente de rester là, à fermer les yeux. Un sourire se fraye quelques fois sur son visage, la plupart du temps ce sont des larmes. L'Arbre la laisse faire (_que pourrait-il faire de toute manière ?_ chuchote une voix insidieuse), il comprend sa peine. Lui aussi a perdu des frères, assassinés pour certains, de vieillesse pour d'autres, dans tous les cas la douleur est la même.

Sansa aussi a perdu des frères. Peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle la laisse rester.

**.**

Des mois ont passé, et la jeune femme – Yara – est toujours là.

Lui aussi est toujours là.

Il a vu Yara pleurer dans les bras de Sansa, Sansa confier la vérité sur Ramsay, Yara dire qu'elle ne voulait plus de sa couronne maintenant que Theon était mort. Il a vu Sansa lui proposer de rester, tout comme il a vu le sourire de Yara en acceptant sa proposition.

Et ce soir, il voit Yara demander à Sansa si elle peut l'embrasser.

Et lorsqu'il voit Sansa dire oui, l'Arbre se dit qu'elle ne sera peut-être vraiment plus jamais seule.

**.**

Sa robe est tout aussi blanche que lors de son premier mariage. Mais cette fois-ci, le visage est radieux, le sourire sincère.

De sa longue existence, c'est la première fois que l'Arbre assiste à un mariage entre deux femmes. Peut-être que cette idée l'aurait perturbé au début, mais là, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Sansa, heureuse, _vraiment_ heureuse. Yara aussi.

Alors quand elles se disent oui, il ne peut retenir un cri de joie, qui se traduit seulement par un murmure dans les branches – mais quand Sansa se tourne vers elles, son regard lui donne l'impression qu'elle l'a _entendu._

* * *

_Sinon, quelques défis du discord :_

_\- titre du jour : le murmure du vent_

_\- mot du jour : ecchymoses_

_\- fandom : GOT_

_\- drabble à l'infini : Sansa x Yara_

_\- couple du jour : Sansa x Yara_

_\- baiser : un baiser timide_

_\- alphabet des personnages : Yara_


	30. Ancienne vi(ll)e

**Petit mot de l'auteure :** Ce texte a été écrit pour la 125e nuit du FoF sur le thème **"Manquer"**.

Merci à **Marina, Angelica **et **BlackAngelis** (x2) pour leurs review sur l'OS précédent !

* * *

Port-Réal ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde.

Il le comprit brusquement sur la route royale, une semaine après son départ de la capitale. Il avait passé ces sept derniers jours à dormir d'une oreille, à guetter chaque bruit suspect, tant par crainte des brigands que d'un mercenaire envoyé par Cersei pour le ramener de force auprès d'elle voir pour le tuer. Plus il s'éloignait, plus son angoisse s'atténuait - si bien que malgré sa fatigue ou la faim, un poids immense avait disparu de ses épaules. Ce fut cette sensation d'allégement qui le fit réaliser que oui, Port-Réal ne lui manquait pas.

Pas du tout, même.

Il n'avait jamais aimé cette ville, trop puante, trop hypocrite pour lui, mais tout de même... Il y avait vécu plus de vingt ans. Il aurait dû ressentir un pincement au cœur en laissant derrière lui cet endroit qui avait été chez lui toutes ces années.

Et pourtant, il ne regrettait rien là-bas. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'amis, sa famille était bien longtemps disparue - il restait bien Cersei, mais la femme qui avait fait exploser le Septuaire n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui avait été sa soeur.

Il n'y avait plus rien pour lui à Port-Réal.

Winterfell, en revanche...

Winterfell abritait des loups et des dragons, qui voudraient sans aucun doute sa mort. Mais outre une possible exécution, Winterfell apportait aussi la promesse de retrouvailles avec son frère et avec une certaine fillette aux yeux saphirs.

Alors oui, Port-Réal ne lui manquait pas, pas quand tant de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient possiblement à lui.

* * *

**_Sinon, quelques défis du discord :_**

_\- mot du jour : retrouvailles_

_\- fandom : GOT_

_\- alphabet des personnages : Jaime_

_\- mille-prompt : 195. Lieu - la route royale_

_\- qui est-ce : écrire sur un personnage blond_


End file.
